Sleep Deans Journal part 2
by Gett
Summary: Deans Journal Part 2-Dean takes over research for the hunt while Sam is sick. Then Dean gets tired really tired. Takes place a month after my last story Deans Journal and delves further into their new relationship.
1. Chapter 1 Sick

**Warnings:** This story has adult content. Rated for swearing and heavy Wincest. If you don't like please, don't read. Not a death fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Supernatural related. All towns and other people are made up, any similarity to the living or dead are purely coincidental.

All music and lyrics are by artists identified and belong to them.

**Setting:** One month after my last story Deans Journal. Season 2.

**Sleep **

**Chapter 1 Sick**

Nigel Jones walked across the vacant factory block just after midnight, pulling his coat around himself. "What a night" he thought to himself, stomping through puddles in the darkness. Nigel had just left Hanigans Pub and had not enjoyed his night out. He had only gone because he had a crush on Lana Turnball, who he worked with at the lumber mill, but she had never given him the time of day. He had overheard at work, she was going to the pub tonight because her friends were going for Karaoke that night. Karaoke! He couldn't believe he was putting himself through Karaoke just to get a girl to notice him but nothing else seemed to work. And that stupid jerk Mark James had been there bumping up against her and buying her drinks. He was so transparent that he was making advances on her and slobbering all over her. And she had left with him! The stupid girl. People were so dumb and life was so unfair, he fumed to himself. As he crossed under some trees on the edge of the lot he heard a rustle in the bushes to his left. He stopped and called out "Anyone there?" nothing. "Hello?" Nigel felt a tingle along his spine and decided to scamper home as quickly as he could casting a nervous look back at the bushes.

Two weeks later

Dean woke up alone in the early hours of the morning, his senses aware something was up. As he rose from the bed he noticed the light on under the bathroom door and crossed quickly to it and pushed the door open slowly to see his brother on his knees in front of the toilet. Dean crossed to the sink and wet a washcloth and wrung it out and placed it on the back of Sam's neck. He rubbed his hand in circles on Sam's back knowing it was about all he could do to help his brother until he was done throwing up. "So dinner not as good as you thought it was?" Dean quipped as Sam rose with Dean's arm around his waist for support and rinsed his mouth out.

"Ha , very funny" Sam grumbled.

Dean grabbed out the first aid kit and pulled the thermometer out and placed it under Sam's tongue as he put a hand to his forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever." Dean put the thermometer back in the kit. "Headache?" Sam nodded. Dean grabbed some painkillers out and shook a couple into Sam's hand. Then he walked to the sink and grabbed a glass of water.

"How are you feeling now?" Dean asked as Sam lay down against his pillows.

"Tired".

"Well grab some sleep. See how you feel when you wake up." The boys had only been in bed for three hours, having spent the last two nights searching factories, deserted buildings and crime scenes for the hunt they were currently on. Dean pulled Sam into his arms and drifted off to sleep but his sleep was broken and light as Sam was tossing and turning and Dean was sensitive when his brother wasn't sleeping well.

At seven Dean finally got up, giving sleep up for the night and deciding to start the day. After showering, shaving and dressing, Dean left a note for Sam and headed out for a paper and breakfast at the diner across the street. He scanned the paper for any more clues about the hunt they were currently on. There were so far eight victims in a wide area of the state all with strangely different circumstances and some victims killing others and two being killed by police after going on rampages. None of the victims knew each other as far as they could tell and had completely different circles of friends.

Dean walked back to the motel room and found Sam still in a comfortable deep sleep. His brother looked so cute and cuddly when he was sleeping; Dean combed his fingers through Sam's hair and kissed his cheek. It was just over a month since Dean and Sam had cemented their relationship with full blown sex for the first time and Dean often found himself just watching Sam sleep. Dean remembered fondly their first time, they had stayed holed up in that hotel for three days just exploring each other and taking their time.

After sitting in a motel chair and stroking each other to orgasm, Dean had led Sam to the king sized bed and they had orgasmed again together this time with Dean fully sheathed in Sam. Sam had expressed his surprise in having so much pleasure so quickly and Dean had coaxed him back to readiness and this time Sam was sheathed in Dean. Dean had enjoyed giving Sam as much pleasure as he could over the next few days and in the weeks that followed they had gone back into hunting, enjoying time together whenever they could.

Dean decided against waking Sam up after the night he had and instead grabbed Sam's laptop and worked through the file on all the victims that Sam had built up. Dean noticed one of the victim's place of employment was only a half hour away and one of the relatives ten minutes further north. Dean decided he would make use of the day while Sam slept, he would do some digging. He placed painkillers and a bottle of cold water next to Sam's bed and the waste paper bin just in case, and after leaving a new note for Sam jumped in the Impala and headed off to do some interviewing.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Work

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 2 Work

When Dean returned to the motel room with sandwiches for himself and Sam for lunch, he found Sam still asleep. He checked Sam's forehead to find it warm but clammy. He moved his hand down to his back and noticed a slight shiver but his breathing seemed ok. Dean grabbed one of the blankets off the unused bed and draped it over Sam. He went back to work on the hunt using Sam's laptop and the notes he had made that day. He wasn't particularly keen on research, normally he left that for Sam, but without Sam's help he knew he could battle through. He could feel a slight tug at the back of his brain after his second coffee and knew he was slowly putting a pattern together in the far reaches of his brain. Dean decided he would go and visit a few more crime scenes while it was daylight as he had an interview he could only do at night. He just hoped there would be no more victims before he could sort this out.

Sam woke just as he was about to leave but didn't look up to joining him.  
"How you feelin, Sammy boy?"  
"Like crap".  
"So lunch out of the question?" He held up the sandwiches he had bought his brother.  
"God, no".  
"Ok. I'll put them in the fridge for later".  
"Thanks. What have you been up to?"  
"Visited the lumber mill that Nigel Jones worked at. And talked to his Aunt Flo, believe it or not." Dean sat on the bed next to Sam and stroked a hand up Sam's forearm.  
"They have anything interesting to say?" said Sam as he took headache tablets and drank the water Dean had left for him.  
"Shockingly, the lumber mill didn't want employees talking to anyone about Nigel. Even the police, but a nice young receptionist let it slip that Nigel had a crush on a fellow employee."  
"Oh, Yeah?"  
"Aunt Flo confirms one Lana Turnball."  
"Who was one of the victims of his attack?"  
"Yep, he went postal and killed Mark James, Lana and one Brett Vere before turning his .22 on himself."  
"Brett Vere?"  
"Bully who picked on him at Middle school, worked at the mill as well".  
"Aunt Flo?"  
"Aunt Flo. She's a hive of information". Dean grinned at Sam.  
"So what possessed, you think?"  
"It fits with Nigel sort of, but not all the others, unless they are not related in any way."  
"So what's next?"  
"I am going to try to get into Nige's pad, see if there is any sulphur .Then interview employees at Hanigans Pub where he went the night before the attacks. I'm also going over to Larksville to talk to the owner of 'Bowl A Rama' about John Michelson."  
"The guy who got killed by the cops, because he was shooting at people at the lanes?"  
"That's the one."  
"I'll get dressed and come give you a hand." Sam started to get up but Dean leaned over and pushed him gently back down, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
"Its ok Sammy, I've got this one."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah I think I'm cool for a few interviews, besides you look like shit."  
"Thanks" Sam said sarcastically.  
"Just take a break, get yourself better. Don't worry; I'll miss my trusty sidekick so get your rest, before I start hauling your ass all over the state again." Dean tucked Sam back in and kissed and nuzzled his neck before standing to leave.  
"Yeah right, sidekick".

Dean's plans for the afternoon were halted ,however,when he reached Nigel's apartment to see it swarmed with cops, forensics and Feds. Deciding to come back when the coast was a little clearer, Dean drove over to Larksville to interview the owner of "Bowl A Rama".

After the interview Dean was feeling like he might be getting somewhere and decided to head up to Mossvale where a victim's house was. It was a ninety minute drive but Dean felt Sam could use the time to rest and he spent the time with Zeppelin and Metallica and found himself missing Sam, realizing this was the first time they had spent apart since Deans last major injury. Dean spoke to the victims family he grabbed some food at the diner, having being told by the family the victim's best friend worked there. She was friendly and Dean was sympathetic and left after enjoying the local pecan pie.

Dean arrived back to find Sam watching TV in bed and nibbling at his sandwich. Dean thought Sam looked a bit on the flushed side and felt his forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Still a bit sore and tired. Glands feel a bit tight."  
"So what? Not food poisoning?"  
"Feels like a bug".  
"Crap. Sorry, hope it's a twenty four hour thing, hey?" he handed Sam a bottle of water. "Keep those fluids up".  
"Yes mum". Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother.  
"Watch the talking back, little brother". Sam huffed at Dean when he cuffed him lightly behind the head then came in for a quick kiss and nuzzle.  
"So what's up? Did you get into Nigel's apartment?" Sam questioned as they pulled apart.  
"Way too much five o and feds. Made myself scarce." Dean squeezed in behind Sam and the bedhead rubbing gentle circles on his back knowing it would make him feel better . "But I will go over later give it another try. Talked to Barry Downs at "Bowl A Rama" though. Told me Johnny boy was in a league that played there once a week. He had played on the Thursday as was his routine then came back the next morning, not his normal routine, and bowled six games before leaving and coming back the next morning. He increased his time at the lanes until a week later he spent the day there and when they tried to throw his ass out at closing time he turned a nice shinny S&W 1911 9mm out and started shooting up the place."  
"Fancy. Couldn't they just turn off the lanes so he couldn't bowl?"  
"They tried that. He just kept on shooting the place up until they turned it back on. They let him bowl till the cops showed and he tried to kill the cops, they tried to make him see reason but he got pissed and ran shooting at the cops. They had no option but to open fire. He even got up a couple of times after he'd been shot and kept going at the cops. They thought he might have been juiced up but tox screen came back negative."  
"God, he sounds possessed all right but possessed to bowl? Weird even for us."  
"I know. No sulfur or EMF at the lanes either."  
"Mmm, it's just so wide ranging, Im starting to doubt if it's all related." Sam looked around at his brother who was rubbing his chin with his fingers.  
"You have an idea?" Sam knew that look.  
"Something's tickling back there somewhere. I drove to Mossvale and talked to Sarah Clarkes parents. Quiet girl got retrenched due to a downturn in productivity in the lab she worked at. Her best friend , Sally, said she took it hard and started going to hotels and getting hammered way more than she used to then she bought a case of Jacks and sat and drank her self to death."  
"Yikes".  
"Again no EMF or sulfur at her place or in her car."  
"Her car? I don't even want to know how you got in her car."  
"Just doing a thorough job Sammy".  
"So, what's next?"  
"I'm going to add my notes to the file and head out to Hannigan's pub, talk to the locals and coworkers of Nigel's. Then see if I can sneak into his pad." Dean grabbed Sam's laptop and set to work sitting next to Sam. Sam snuggled up to Dean's side as he worked. Dean was amazed how much clearer his brain felt since he had a chance to talk the hunt through with Sam. Sam always made sense, probably due to the fact that Sam was Deans rock in every since of the word.

After and hour of work Dean was finished with the laptop and put it away. Sam had drifted back to sleep and Dean had laid him back down, so he got up and pulled on his coat ready to go over to the bar. He set Sam up for the night and drove to Canto, stopping at a late night supermarket on the way, getting some things for Sam while he was sick. The pub turned out to be a hard task with not many people knowing anything or unwilling to share information, and he had to keep pushing off the advances of two blondes who were apparently in competition over who he would leave with. After two hours he excused himself to go to the bathroom and left, heading over to Nigel's much quieter apartment. After an hour long examination and finding out nothing except conformation of Nigel's crush and receipts for a shitload of rounds for a shotgun, Dean went back to the motel.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Victim

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 3 Victim

Dean entered the room to find Sam in the bathroom vomiting into the toilet again. He quickly ran to his side and rung the washcloth and wiped Sam down and supported him through the heaves. While Sam sat in the bathroom catching his breath, Dean changed the sheets on the bed for fresh ones and spayed and wiped all the surrounding surfaces with antibacterial spay he had bought earlier at the market. When Sam was back in bed Dean bought him some painkillers and cold lemonade, he checked Sam's temperature 100.9 he had a slight fever, he was shaking a bit and told Dean he had a headache. Dean gave Sam some headache tablets and used the spray on the bathroom, giving the room a good clean knowing it would make Sam feel better. He grabbed the remaining blanket off the other bed and wrapped Sam up, and lay on the bed next to Sam with his arm around him for comfort and murmured softly and soothingly to him. Sam snuggled into Deans side and drifted back to sleep while Dean watched TV and kept a close eye on Sam. Dean was adept at looking after Sam when he was sick; having pretty much brought him up since he was four. Dean didn't get much sleep that night, helping Sam to the bathroom twice more and holding him while he vomited and then dry heaved. Each time he comforted Sam and then lay on the bed with him. Sam gripped Deans T shirt as he slept, just the comfort of having Dean near him making the virus slightly easier to deal with.

Dean got up to have a shower at six, because Sam had finally settled into a deeper sleep and let his shirt go, he had even started to look better and his temperature had dropped. He had a longer shower than he normally would have because he felt quite tired and had a slight headache. After recalling that he only had about six or seven hours sleep in the last four days Dean decided pain tablets would be a bad idea as he might fall asleep, he would just have to suck it up Winchester style.

Dean gave the bathroom another clean up, feeling very domestic, in case Sam need to use it while he was out. He left a note and went over to the diner for breakfast scanning the local paper as he did. There was a story about a guy who had literally ran himself to death. The paper read "Paul Kelly 27 of Nash , was found in at Millake Park the local jogging track. Paul was an avid jogger and was wearing running attire when found late last night. There were no signs of animal attack or foul play but early reports show Mr. Kelly was badly malnourished and dehydrated. Police are waiting for the coroners report before making any further comments." "Huh" Dean thought, looks like a visit to the coroner might be in order.

Dean returned to the motel at lunchtime with more sandwiches for them both but Sam was still asleep. Dean checked his brother and made sure he was tucked in tight before going back to work on the laptop as he ate his sandwiches and drank coffee. After lunch Dean decided to head over to Nash and have a look at Millake Park. He wrote a note for Sam kissed him on the forehead and let himself out to drive over to Nash almost an hour away.

Millake Park was abutted by small farms and woods and looked a nice place for a leisurely jog or run. Dean had seen hundreds of these parks in his life time and indeed run many laps of similar parks training with his dad or Sam. Today the park had a sprinkling of visitors two or three walking dogs and some couples clearly out for their daily walk. Dean felt a guy on his own in boots and jeans might stick out so he parked the car on the steepest part of the parking lot where he had a good view and drank the cup of coffee he had bought with him to look the part. Yep just kicking back having a coffee. Totally believable. He even had the paper with him as cover and looked at it every now and again to elevate suspicion he was spying. From his position he could see the yellow police tape and the one cruiser sitting immediately opposite him across the park. He could see an elderly woman talking to one of the cops. Small town gossip no doubt. Dean scanned the area acknowledging that anything could have happened here as the running track brushed the woods on one side. The site where the body was found was in a ditch between the track and the woods but not far enough toward the woods to defiantly say something came out and got him. It looked like he had merely veered off the track when he was unable to run any more and collapsed. Dean left the park after he had seen enough and decided to talk to Paul's widow before he left town.

Surprisingly Paul Kelly's widow was waiting for a police visit as she hadn't spoken to them yet. Dean assured her they were getting a report ready for her and he just had a few questions to help with the report.

"So your husband was a regular jogger" Dean asked.  
"Well he wanted to be but he kept getting off track. He would jog for a few weeks and then stop and then get back jogging again and then stop again. I think the longest he has ever jogged every day has been 2 weeks".  
"Except now?"  
"I don't know what came over him. His boss called me to say he had been taking time off work but he was wasn't here much that I know of. I haven't seen him for three weeks but he must have came home a few times to change his shoes, I saw them missing and others back, that's the only reason I knew he had been back home".  
"Mrs. Kelly, I'm sorry I know this is hard but you say you haven't seen him in three weeks, how is that possible?"  
"It's Jane please." She sniffed through teary eyes. "I know it sounds strange but I'm a nurse at County General, it's one of the biggest hospitals in the state and over an hours drive away, so this time of year with so many back to back shifts, I often sleep at the hospital or come home and grab a few hours sleep and head straight back. It's not unusual for me not to see Paul for a couple of weeks at a time during flu season. I didn't even know there was a problem till his boss called."  
"You don't have any kids?"  
"No, we were thinking about it but I got this position at County a year ago and wanted to get some experience there before we had kids and I could get a job at a more local hospital." Mrs. Kelly's tears were threatening to fall and she was looking rung out.  
"What about friends or neighbors? Did they notice a change in Paul's behavior?"  
"Not that I know of, but we don't know the neighbors well and Paul's friends are mainly from work."Dean thanked her for her time and drove back to the motel.

Sam was asleep when Dean returned with food for both of them just in case Sam was feeling better. He dragged the laptop over to the table and continued to add notes he had gathered and pour through reports as he ate. The headache he had all day was a dull ache and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he worked. Sam woke while Dean was working out what he next wanted to do."Hey Sammy, how you feelin?"  
"Still a bit weak and yuck".  
"Well, you're still looking a bit pale there kiddo." Dean walked over and felt Sam's forehead and put his fingers on Sam's neck where his glands were.  
"Fuck your hands are cold Dean!" Sam shied away from Dean's touch. Dean chuckled softly and went to the refrigerator and filled a glass with cold lemonade for Sam.  
"Thanks" said Sam taking the glass. "And for looking after me, Dean." Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam as if to say 'what you are talking about?' "The vomiting, not nice I know".  
"It's about time I returned the favor Sammy, you're been looking after me for the last couple of months while I was sick it's the least I could do." Dean had only had his cast on his left arm removed a couple of weeks ago.  
"You can't have got much sleep".  
"Enough".  
"Coming to bed now?" Sam patted the bed next to him. It looked _very_ tempting and he was feeling very tired, but there was work to do, the victims were starting to pile up and Dean wasn't sure how long he would be on his own for. Dean leaned down and opted for a cuddle instead.  
"As much as I'd love to, I'm heading over to Brington to have a look at where Eric Whirse was working before he stole a Corvette C6 and drove off a cliff doing 150 mph."  
"You think it's related?" Sam looked disappointed but tired.  
"Read a report on the guy written by one of his friends saying he wanted to be a race car driver even entered a few local car club races."  
"Could be just a nut job who stole a car."  
"Worth checking it out just in case Sammy."  
"But Bringtons like a ninety minute drive isn't it?"  
"Yeah and where he crashed is 150 miles past that so it could be a late one.I tell you baby, I'm missing you badly on this one." Dean leaned in for another hug. " Will you be OK?"  
"Yeah I think the throwing up has passed. I feel like I need a million years of sleep though."  
"You do look tired. What about food?"  
"Maybe in the morning".

Dean put Sam's food away and made sure Sam had his phone out and enough water and pain killers to do the whole night if necessary, wrapping him up in another big hug before tucking him in then staying with him rubbing his back until he fell asleep then grabbed his stuff and left.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Better

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 4 Better

Dean drove into Brington and went straight to the office of the company Eric Whirse had worked for. Disconnecting the alarm he broke in and found a list of sites Eric had visited the day he died. He was a foreman and was heading a project which was to take down three derelict factory areas ready for new buildings. Unfortunately for Dean they were spread over a 20 mile radius and by the time he had tromped through the second factory he was wishing he had stayed with Sam.

After he had combed the buildings he gave Sam a quick call to make sure he wasn't vomiting again and then took the 150 mile trip out to where Eric had crashed the car. It was a lonely trip without his brother and Dean listened to ACDC to keep his attention on the road. He wasn't to hopeful of finding anything but he did find a deputy there keeping an eye on the crime scene, and after checking Deans fake ID told him where the crashed car was being held and where the car was stolen from. It was another lonely trip back to Brington in the early hours of the morning made harder by the fact the Impalas cassette player decided to chew his favorite Metallica tape and he didn't want to yank it out in case it could be saved or it would cause more damage to the tape player so Dean was forced to listen to the radio to stay awake. But it did give him time to think about the hunt and his brain had finally picked out a pattern and thought he knew what was going on.

He headed back to Brington where he picked the lock on the holding yard gate and gave the vehicle a once over. "What a waste" he thought to himself looking at the twisted heap of expensive metal. Since the car dealership was closer to the motel he dropped in and had a quick look around. He found where the car was stolen from pretty easily, there weren't many cars in the showroom due to the fact they were expensive imported cars and the fact Eric had driven out the front display window, which was still boarded up. Weird.

He stopped at an all night gas station and fueled up the Impala and bought a couple of cheap tapes of bands he didn't know that well from the stations diminutive selection to try in the tape player when he fixed it. He didn't want to shred another good tape if he could help it.

Dean arrived back at the motel at four am, and Sam was curled up in what looked like a warm comfortable trouble free sleep. Dean didn't want to disturb him by lying next to him or taking a blanket off him, so he went out to the Impala and grabbed out the two thread bare blankets from the trunk and lay down on the other bed and looked up some things on the laptop that he had been thinking about on his drive back, then lay down to sleep.

He woke up with a start at six am to the sound of a garbage truck at the back of the motel emptying the trash hopper. Crap under two hours sleep, he just couldn't keep going like this. He had a nice headache this morning and got up and grabbed a cup of coffee and took another long shower and dressed rather slowly willing his brain to kick in. When he was dressed Sam was still asleep so Dean put the blankets back in the car and went to the diner, where he bought the paper and had breakfast with two coffees and bought a cup of hot soup to take back to the room for Sam. Before he left the Impala for the motel room Dean used two small screwdrivers from the glove compartment to fix the tape player and used the small bottle of methylated spirits and cotton buds he kept for cleaning it and gave it a quick clean. Then he pushed one of the new tapes in a let it play for a few seconds. It sounded ok but Dean would let one side of the new tape run through before he trusted it with one his favorite tapes. He fixed the Metallica tape and put in back in the box before going into the room.

Sam was awake sitting up in bed with his hair sticking up every which way when Dean went in. "Morning" Sam greeted him."Did you get any sleep?"  
"A little" said Dean around a yawn.  
"Dean, you are gonna collapse soon if you don't get any sleep". Dean gave Sam the soup and a spoon he kissed the top of Sam's head before going over and opening the laptop and sitting down heavily, getting ready to work again.  
"Whatever. I think you're sleeping enough for both of us". Dean joked. Sam looked at Dean with concern as he ate his soup, his eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles under them. His face was pale and Sam was sure he was looking a little thinner, not that he had much to lose. Sam was worried Dean wasn't eating as much as he should while he waited for Sam to get better. Well that would have to stop now,as tired as he still felt it was time to give his brother a hand.  
"Well I feel better today so I'm ready to help."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm like a thousand times better today."  
'You look way better than I feel' thought Dean."Ok, I could use the help."  
"All right. What are we looking at?" Sam finished his soup with a slurp and wandered over to Dean with a blanket over his shoulders.  
"It's a witch, I think".  
"A witch?" He sat on Dean's knee with his arms around him and looked at the data Dean had amassed.  
"A witch or someone using a potion or spell. Maybe a hex. Who, I don't know because its mobile or they are. No clues as to who could be using the spells. No ones winning big on lotto or winning prizes or even having good luck. And the victims seem to be entirely random; nothing at all ties them together. Someone just flinging the stuff around or whatever, creating entirely unrelated incidents".  
"I see your point. Good work, but we need to narrow it down to find who's doing it. Any ideas?"Sam was impressed with Deans work.  
"Except, find a fresh victim not really. There are no Wiggins, cults, covens or even a crazy bag lady that I have been able to pin this to".  
"You looked them up?"  
"I've had the time, with no one to keep me company." Dean stretched up for a kiss which Sam supplied lovingly.  
"I've missed you to De" Sam loved it when Dean missed him, as he knew Dean would want to make up for lost time.  
"When you've got your energy back you are in _so_ much trouble". Dean teased planting kisses on Sam's neck and running a hand over his face, sending shivers up Sam's spine.  
"I can't wait. What did you plan for today?"  
"Well Michael Warsworth , the victim from three weeks ago?Died from malnutrition and dehydration, his body shut down on him. I was going to go over have a look at his place and talk to his relatives." Dean sighed heavily, pulling back from Sam slightly but keeping his arms around him.  
"You haven't talked to them yet?"  
"No. The room he worked from is in his parent's basement. They hate police, won't let them in so I was letting it cool down a bit and try to find out what cover to use to get in."  
"And?"  
"They hate all government departments, the whole conspiracy theory .Reporters to a lesser degree. But they are very religious however."  
"Not the priest thing?" Sam groaned.  
"Priest's who want to see Michaels' work and dedication praised in church, no less."  
"Didn't this guy live in Chil…." Sam searched for the name.  
"Chilton. Yeah. Which is a two hour drive. You sure you're up to it?" Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair looking into his face; he did look better but well enough for four hours in the car? Only he could make that decision.  
"Looks like we're having a day out".  
"Don't look so exited Father Thomas".  
"Ahhh" groaned Sam "I'll go have a shower".  
"I'll go get the police scanner out and turn it on."  
"Gotta keep your ears open for any new victims?"  
"Yep. Now hurry up and take that shower, hairy boy" Dean was teasing Sam about his three day growth. Sam poked his tongue out and threw the blanket at Dean as he closed the bathroom door.

The trip to Chilton was long and hard for Dean who had to fight to keep awake at the wheel. It was made even harder by the fact that Sam slept up against Dean most of the way there but Dean didn't blame Sam. Sam could have stayed back at the room but he was going to keep Dean company and help out, Dean held one of Sam's hands in his enjoying the connection he had been missing over the last couple of days.

Still, Dean pulled in and got lunch and a coffee for Sam and two for himself, before they went to see Michaels' parents. Sam didn't miss the two coffees that Dean drank down quickly, and was quietly curious how Dean was still standing up. He had taken most of the investigating and research of this hunt himself something he normally had Sam to help him with. Sam knew he would be staggering on the amount of sleep Dean had in the last few days. Sam was, as always, proud of his big brother and his ability to push on but he knew what Deans driving force was, people and family's. Where his dad and he hunted mainly out of revenge, it was different for Dean. Dean cared. Dean took each hunt personally and when the victims continued while Dean was figuring out the hunt he got more agitated until the hunt was over. And don't even mention if there were kids involved, Dean took enjoyment out killing anything that laid a finger on kids. Sam knew it was probably from Dean bringing Sam up and having to protect him all those years.

Michaels' parents let them in to see his workroom in the basement, and talked to the boys about their son. They knew he was a computer programmer, and had been working on an algorithm for the past two years intermittently with his normal programming work. His parents told them that about four weeks ago he had gone to a party in the next state but had broken down on the way home, in Mossvale of all places. The boys shared a significant look at each other over that. The next day he locked himself in the basement workroom refusing all food and drink from his parents and refusing and ignoring phone calls and Emails, working non stop as far as his parents could comprehend on the algorithm. Dean asked if Michael had ever been obsessive before and his parents both stated he kept regular office hours in the basement never worked overtime, which is hard to do working from home. The boys agreed and thanked the folks for their time after giving them their sympathy.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepless

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 5 Sleepless

"So what, this Michael guy just comes home and starts working on his algorithm day and night ignoring food, water, toilet breaks and any outside intervention?" said Sam as they walked to the car.  
"Sure looks that way and fits the MO of what's going on, and the breakdown in Mossvale, I might add, where Sarah Clark got way to friendly with Jack Daniels."  
"Ha,Well Sarah's drinking and Michaels' work are nothing alike except for the compulsive behavior."  
"And the fact Sarah built up her drinking over time and geek boy came home and started banging away like there was no tomorrow."  
"Yeah that's a strange one, unless the curse or what ever effects people differently. We know it makes them do something they wanted to do to the extreme but why does it build up in some and not others. Do we have time to stop at the library here before we head out?"  
"The library. How odd Sammy". Dean gave Sam hips a squeeze with his arm and opened the door for his brother.  
"Just if this is a witch, she may be in the public records, you know town history and we don't want to have to make another trip out here again." Sam continued after Dean got behind the wheel.  
"Too true" said Dean and started the car and the drove to the library.

They spent two fruitless hours at the library and Dean had to make two trips to the vending machine outside for coffee before heading back to their motel in Glenfield. Sam offered to drive but by the time they had finished in the library he looked as tired as Dean felt and Dean knew he would never crash his baby no matter how tired he was. Sam slept most of the way back and Dean had to fight hard to stay awake again.

Sam woke for a short time and was totally lost as to where he was…..

'_Ohh, what are they gonna do when the lights go down_

_without you to guide them all to Zion?........'_

"Ok Impala I get, but 'Tool' from the speakers?" Sam looked at Dean with the question about Dean's music choice.  
"Yeah I had to get something cheap to run through the cassette player after it broke down. This is actually pretty good. '10,000 days' it's called. Lyrics kind of suit us."Sam stared at Dean in amazement.  
"What?" Dean said gruffly.  
"It's just outside your genre".  
"Its metal, pretty close to what I normally go for just more modern".  
"I meant it was music outside the same five albums from the eighty's you seem to be stuck on".  
"Ha Ha. Bitch!"  
"Jerk".Sam was surprised at first that Dean knew what genre meant. But then people tended to think Dean was less smart than he was. Sam was happy he knew different, it was just a front. Sam settled into Dean's side and dozed until they got back to the motel.

'…_. Look him in the eye_

_Look him in the eye and tell him_

_I never lived a lie, never took a life,_

_But surely saved one_

_Hallelujah,_

_It's time for you to bring me home…'_

Sam grabbed take out supper and Dean went to the room and remade the beds and grabbed the laundry and put in a load at the hotel laundry four doors down from their room. After they had eaten Sam put all the new data in the laptop and Dean finished the washing putting it away in their bags. Dean was exhausted and went to bed as soon as the laundry was finished, kissing and cuddling up to Sam but that's as far as things went that night because Sam was very tired too. But Dean spent the night tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling and listening to Sam's gentle snores as he cuddled against him. He finally gave up at five am and dressed and walked over to the diner for an early breakfast,which he pushed around on his plate not really hungry. When he got back to the motel Sam was up and just leaving the bathroom with his shaving gear fully dressed and showered.

Dean gave Sam the breakfast he had for him and slumped to the kitchen to make more coffee. "You look like shit, Dean" commented Sam. "Didn't you sleep?"  
"Thanks, but I think I'm _over _tired believe it or not."  
"Crap that must suck. Thanks for breakfast".  
"No problem, have it while it's hot". He leaned down and kissed Sam deeply breathing him in and enjoying the cuddle he got back from Sam this morning. He grabbed his shaving bag and had a shower in the hope it would make him feel slightly better. When he came out he found Sam hunched over the laptop deep in thought, he grabbed up the coffee he had started before his shower. "So what's the plan for today beautiful?" Sam's head snapped up.  
"Dean, you just called me beautiful."  
"So. Is that a problem?"  
"Thanks". Sam was blushing slightly; he still got flustered when Dean complimented him so openly.  
"Just telling the truth Sammy. What have we got?" Dean rubbed his hands together hoping to convey more enthusiasm than he felt.  
"We could talk to Eric Whirse's best friend, see what's behind this race car driver theory, it could be hindsight making people think he wanted to be a driver."  
"So it's a drive to Brington?"  
"Unless you want to stay and catch some zs".  
"No thanks, Sam" Dean used more bravado than he felt.  
"I could drive".  
"Let's go Sam".

Sam stayed awake for the trip to Brington and talked to Eric's reporter friend Mark, who was happy to talk with the boys. Mark told them that Eric had entered a few semi pro races with an ss coupe he had but didn't get anywhere and try as he might, he never received backing from a racing factory, and Eric some times reminisced when he had a few that he would have loved to have raced full time. The boys grabbed lunch in Brington and drove back to Glenfield this time Dean relented and let Sam drive while he went over his notes and kept an ear on the police scanner.

Back at the motel the boys spent the afternoon looking at files and as many public records on the internet as possible. Late in the afternoon Sam went to the library and Dean lay down and tried for a nap but found himself tossing and turning again with a headache and got up and walked down to the library. Sam was surprised but happy to see him and quickly put him to use looking through local records. When the library closed they went to the local pub for dinner and a couple of drinks, Dean hoping the drinks would help him sleep. Back at the room they watched TV together kissing and hugging for an hour before Sam lay down to go to bed. Dean was brushing his teeth sleepily at the basin in the bathroom before going to join Sam when he heard the police scanner come to life.

Damn, he had forgotten to turn it off. He bolted out to the room to turn it off but found Sam holding it sitting on the side of the bed. "Sorry Sam …" he started but Sam held his hand up for quiet. He was listening to the scanner, Dean moved to sit beside Sam and they listened together.  
"Base we have a problem with that pedestrian that was struck by a motor vehicle on Spruce Street, Colville. ETA on EMP?"  
"Five minutes, five nine".  
"Base be advised, victim regained consciousness and we can tell she has alcohol and drugs in her system and is still losing blood. She has told us she is on Anti depressants."  
"Will relay that information five nine. Any other casualty's at the scene?"  
"Negative base, victim is reported to have come out of nowhere and walked in front of the car. The driver is uninjured except for some shock".  
"Roger, five nine".

Dean walked over to the maps on the table, and then walked back to Sam. "Hey Sammy Spruce Street is right by a bunch of old factories that Eric Whirse was at the day he died. Three of the buildings are scheduled for demolition."  
"Crap, our witch could be there now. We better check it out just in case."  
"I know" said Dean already shucking on jeans and a jacket.

Once they were both dressed they sped to the end of Spruce Street where the old buildings were. They could see the flashing lights of emergency vehicles but they were far enough away so the boys could enter the buildings undisturbed. They took holy water and lighters with them hoping to burn the spell book if they found the witch. Dean insisted they take salt guns as well as their handguns with them on principle alone as they really didn't know 100% what they were dealing with and afterwards Sam was glad Dean had overridden his protests and taken the guns.

TBC

* * *

Thanks to all those who have taken the time to review- you rock!


	6. Chapter 6 Fall

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 6 Fall

Entering the fifth building in the block Dean felt bone tired. He guessed the drinks he had earlier were letting his body relax enough to finally get some sleep but now was not the time for sleep even though his body and now his damned eyes were telling him a different story. His eyes felt like he had been to the beach and had sand blown in them. The building they had entered was nothing more than a small dilapidated shop, some 60 feet across with a narrow staircase at each side of the inside of the building. Using hand signals Dean and Sam split up and took a flight of stairs each with the plan to meet in the middle of the floor above. Dean took the stairs to the right and climbed slowly up. As soon as his head was high enough to see the next level up he immediately saw it had been used for storage for boxes and cupboards and general containers that were stored as high the ceiling.

As soon as he stepped onto the floor he realized he wouldn't see Sam until he came upon him providing of course he could make his way through the boxes and containers. His 'Bat sense' tingled as he moved to his left toward the boxes. He had no sooner stepped into the one narrow walkway between the boxes than he heard a low shuffle to his right low down. Dean pointed his shotgun at the noise and lowered himself into a crouch head tilted; he felt a quiver along his spine. The next thing he knew Sam was shaking him by the shoulder and saying "wake the hell up Dean". Dean looked up dumbly at his brother; he was crouched on his knees shotgun raised at the boxes he had been looking at. He had that funny feeling you get when you stare at something for to long and your eyes go crossed and watery. He was also missing some time, either that or Sam had got to him quicker than he had expected.  
"What, did I fall asleep?" He said softly to Sam, not believing the words he was speaking.  
"Man I was calling you for ages. You were out dude." Despite his light words Sam was looking at Dean with worry. He had never seen Dean fall asleep during a hunt and looking at Dean's shocked face he didn't think Dean had before either. "Come on" Sam put his hand out to lift Dean up and no sooner was Dean pulled to his feet than the witch appeared in front of them.

The witch's appearance startled the boys for a moment as she appeared spirit like instead of the corporal person they expected. Then Dean's instincts took over and he was firing his shot gun at her but not before she slammed her hand against his chest and shoved him hard down the stairs. Dean tumbled down to the bottom of the stairs landing on his face with a bone shattering crunch and he tried for a moment,hearing Sam calling his name and his footsteps on the stairs , to push against the blackness and push himself to his feet but only got as far as his knees before face planting with spectacular style.

Dean came to with Sam calling his name and planting soft kisses on his face "I'm ok Sammy", Dean reassured his brother. Sam got Dean slowly to his feet, he had blood running from a cut above his left eye, a large bump on the back of his head and swayed on his feet, but Sam managed to get him out to the Impala and put a bandage on his head. Dean was quiet on the drive back making Sam concerned. He tried to get Dean to talk but received grunts for replies, Sam was a bit miffed at first but realized Dean was having trouble sitting up let alone talking.

Sam drove them back to the motel and Dean staggered in with Sam's help. Sam lay Dean on the bed and pulled the first aid kit out and got ready to stitch Dean up. Sam got pain killers into Dean before he tried to take the needle off Sam several times but it was clear to Sam, Dean had a nice concussion and there was no way he could do these stitches himself. Dean was groggy and felt sore all over from his trip down the stairs, but was only slightly nauseous. Sam finally got Dean stitched up and clean by distracting him from the needle by kissing him and suddenly Dean was clingy and wanted to smother Sam in kisses but at least his attention was off the needle and Sam managed to get him looked after and put him under the covers after stripping his jacket, boots and pants off. Sam stayed with Dean for the minute or so it took for him to fall asleep then lifted his T Shirt and inspected his back. Sam was worried he may have aggravated his recently healed lacerated and infected kidney or the back injuries received on that hunt involving the harpies, but there was a couple of red lines across his back but nothing more. Looks like he had tucked and rolled on instinct, that and the fact that Sam was sure Dean was made of rubber, the amount of times he had fallen down steps ,been thrown against walls, tombstones and the like. Sam went and had a shower and got cleaned up and went to bed himself making sure to switch the police scanner off as they both could use some sleep. Dean looked dog tired even while he was asleep. Sam woke Dean several times during the night just to be sure, Dean grumpy every time but he settled easily with Sam rubbing his back and kissing him gently.

The next morning Sam woke up with bright sunlight coming in the window. He got up and dressed leaving Dean asleep and walked across to the diner and had breakfast. When he returned to the room Dean was still out for the count so Sam pulled the laptop out trying to find out who the mysterious spirit had been last night. By lunch time Sam had a feeling he knew who the spirit was but needed some time at the library to confirm his findings. Sam left Dean a note and had some lunch at the diner and walked to the library. When he returned to the room this time the sky was beginning to darken and Sam bought pizza with him for Dinner. Dean was still sleeping and Sam was starting to get a little worried, he had never known Dean to sleep this long except when he was very sick or effected by drugs or alcohol. He walked over to Dean and called his name several times and when Dean didn't stir Sam pulled Dean into a floppy sitting position and rubbed his hands along Dean's back roughly. Dean stirred, his breath hitched then opened his eyes when Sam let him go he flopped back onto the mattress but his eyes stayed open. "Hey sleepy head" Sam sighed carding a hand through Deans spiky hair.  
"What?" Dean mumbled.  
"Got a salt and burn I need my big brothers help with. How you feelin?"  
"Thirsty" Dean gulped and moved his tongue around his mouth. Sam grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Dean. Dean drank some down and looked through bleary eyes at Sam, then suddenly reached up and felt his eyebrow. "Ow".  
"You got yourself a few new stitches when you fell down the stairs. Does it hurt much? I can get you some painkillers."  
"Its ok Sammy, thanks,it's not that bad. So what's goin on?"  
"Found our spirit. Woman by the name of Florica Doma travelled with a group of gypsy's about one hundred years ago; she was killed by a group of town's people in a riot against a group of travelers when they came through this area."  
"That would explain the mobility but why now?" Dean's voice was husky as he spoke.  
"Turns out the cemetery where she was buried are redesigning the oldest section of the cemetery, trying to make it more appealing to tourists."  
"Tourists? Cemetery? Well whatever floats your boat I guess. So we gotta burn her bones tonight ?"  
"Well it is tonight. Do you wanna eat before we go?" Sam pointed to the pizza on the table.  
"Yes, I'm starving" Dean got up stiffly and walked over to the table amazed to find it dark outside and that he had slept the day away .They dug into their food and Sam told Dean about his day. Dean looked through the research on Florica that Sam had done, something tugged at his brain as he looked into her past. Dean had heard something about the group of people she travelled with before. Had he come across them when doing research for the hunt? He thought so but couldn't think what it was about except a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Hopefully it wouldn't be that important, Sam seemed to think the salt and burn would finish this hunt.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Sex

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 7 Sex

Later that night found the brothers in North Haven Cemetery, North of Mossvale. Dean was feeling better as walking around the cemetery seemed to have loosened his sore muscles. They found the grave of Florica Doma easily, as that side of the cemetery had excavation equipment around it and many of the graves around Florica's had been dug up and moved to another area of the cemetery. But Dean gave the area a close inspection and found that someone had driven stakes into sections of the ground around the graves, around each stake was an oily substance. Armed with flashlights, the boys inspected the stakes to find them hollow and that oil had been poured into the stakes. Dean rubbed the substance between his fingers then sniffed. "Huh. Smells like spirit oil and kerosene. I think the cemetery dudes might have called in some amateurs help for the moving of the bodies to go smooothly'.  
"Yeah but whoever it was has just pissed them off, well one of them anyway."  
"What kind of ritual do you use kerosene for?"  
"None that I know of, but the oil ,maybe they thought it would calm the spirits. But there are so many types of spirit oil it would be blind luck to get the right one unless you knew what you were doing."  
"Well lets get this done". Dean moved to start digging while Sam was putting a salt ring around the grave, something they did when there was a particularly malevolent spirit around. Dean had to move several stakes out of the way while he was digging. With both hunters digging they soon hit the coffin and opened it for the salt and burn of the bones. This had been a quick job and the boys filled the hole in quickly and were walking back to the car without disturbance. Sam was surprised Florica had not tried to stop them burning her bones and putting her to rest.  
As they walked back to the car Sam cast a glance back to the grave site "you know with that ritual someone peformed its suprisising that there is only one spirt to deal with."  
"Lets hope they only pissed Florica off Sammy , because finding the other bodies could be a nightmare."  
"Yeah, I know". And they made thier way out of the cemetery.

Back at the motel Dean followed Sam into the shower and cuddled up to Sam's lean back, his arms across Sam's chest and stomach. "You do know you have stitches in? You should be keeping them dry."  
"Don't care" said Dean softy kissing the back of Sam's neck "I want my Sammy in me".  
Sam groaned and spun around so that Dean was in his arms and leaned down to kiss into Dean's mouth. Dean let Sam ravage his mouth as he smoothed his hands up and down Sam's smooth water slick skin. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth and Sam went instantly hard at the noises Dean was making. Dean ground his hard shaft into Sam's the water between them making them slide easily. Sam loved the fact that Dean made these noises because of him and he ground into Dean just as hard.

Sam reached out and plucked the tube of KY lube off the soap holder Dean had left there when he came into the shower and squeezed some into his hand. He moved Dean away from the water and smoothed his fingers down Dean's back, between his bottom cheeks and over Dean's entrance. Dean moaned louder when Sam's finger entered him and slowly swirled around, gently preparing Dean for his engorged dick. Sam used another finger opening Dean up as he kissed hard into his mouth, tongue sliding over tongue. Dean was starting to pant as Sam added another finger, this time ensuring to drag over Deans prostate every now and again so that Dean was fully enjoying the sensation.

"Now Sammmy" Dean breathed urgently into Sam's ear as he broke contact with Sam's mouth the need for air becoming urgent as his breathing quickened. Sam removed his fingers and spread lube on his quivering dick and raised one of Dean's legs over his own as he put his foot up on the edge of the tub. Sam maneuvered the head of his dick under Dean's entrance and pushed up easing himself in, marveling as he did every time the tight throbbing heat of Dean. Dean keened loudly and thrust himself down onto Sam's dick, his mouth going for Sam's neck and kissing and sucking while one hand went to Sam's hip pressing with bruising force the other smoothed through his wet hair restlessly combing the hair from his face.

Sam keep a frantic pace pumping his hips as he held Dean to him with one hand and his other hand went to Dean's dick pumping him in time with his thrusts feeling the pulsing in Deans dick grow with each stroke. Sam called Deans name over and over as he pumped and they were soon gasping each others names into their mouths desperately as they panted through quick messy kisses until they both came together arching into each other panting into their shoulders. Dean helped Sam clean up then Sam helped Dean and they left the bathroom together naked and climbed into bed.

Once in bed Sam pulled Dean on top of him "My turn" Sam breathed in Dean's ear. Dean looked sharply at Sam's face "I want my De' in _me_" Sam grinned shyly. Now it was Dean's turn to lean down and kiss into his brother's mouth. Sam placed the tube that he had brought with him from the bathroom into Dean's hand. Dean kissed and licked his way slowly down Sam's smooth body, tongue laving at Sam's nipples, hard cut muscles and hip bones making Sam groan until he was sucking lightly on the head of Sam's dick. Sam sighed as Dean licked along the length and then took the head softy into his mouth. Dean sucked Sam's length down into his mouth until he had the head hitting the back of his throat. Dean worked his way up and down Sam's shaft using his tongue to twirl around the shaft and head pulling loud moans from Sam as his dick pulsed warmly in Dean's mouth. Dean pushed his left arm under Sam's bottom pushing him up into his face as he worked Sam's shaft .Sam was soon fisting Dean's hair and pushing his hips up toward Dean's mouth his need to come outweighing the extreme pleasure he was feeling ,his orgasm pooling in his groin to soon aching for release. "Dean I'm gonna .." Sam moaned as Dean's fingers played between Sam's balls and down toward his entrance ghosting over the rim, then Sam was yelling Dean's name as he exploded into his mouth.

Dean sucked Sam down through the aftershocks and climbed his way back up Sam's body like a lithe cat and plunged his tongue into Sam's mouth letting Sam lick his cum and taste off Dean's tongue. Dean ground his hard shaft into Sam's semi hard, that and his own taste on Dean's tongue was enough to get him groaning again wanting more. Once Sam was satisfied, Dean sucked, licked and kissed his way back down Sam's body until his tongue was over Sam's entrance. Dean pushed Sam's legs gently up until his knees were on his chest and scooped Sam's bottom cheeks in his hands and kissed and licked Sam open.

Sam was soon groaning loudly and calling Deans name and wanting him in him _now_. His body was quivering for Dean, and he bit his lip hard smothering another moan. Dean slid a lubed finger into Sam and licked and sucked Sam's already hardening dick back to full hardness as he worked Sam open. Soon Dean had two fingers in Sam and he was thrashing on the bed, his breath coming in harsh gasps as his hands fisted the sheet in pure ecstasy. Dean smoothed lube onto his hard dick and spread some onto Sam's in soft slow strokes as he kneeled closer and he slowly took his fingers from Sam and pushed the head of his dick to Sam's entrance teasing the furled muscles before pushing gently in. Dean pushed his head back and closed his eyes feeling the fantastic sensation of Sam's body gripping his dick as he slowly pushed further into Sam's tight heat. "Oh god Sammy, so good, so good" he breathed as his shaft gradually became fully buried in Sam.

Dean gave Sam a few moments to get used to him, breathing slowly with his eyes shut reveling in the hot tight heat of Sam's muscles twitching around him. Sam looked up at Dean taking in the wonderful sight of his taunt body with a slight sheen of sweat before he started moving his hips up and down against him. Dean set a slow pace pulling in and out changing his angle to hit _that_ spot. "Oh fuck, D" Sam moaned, and Dean almost came right then. Sam pulled Dean down onto him kissing into his mouth, wrapping his legs around Dean's lower back and grabbing Dean's head with his hands. Dean quickened the pace and could feel Sam's hard, lubed dick sliding against his tight belly, twitching with its impending orgasm. Sam moved his hands down Dean's body smoothing over the hard muscles as he panted and groaned into Deans mouth. Dean shifted his angle again, one hand in Sam's hair the other on the mattress improving the angle and Sam _screamed_ and grabbed Deans bottom cheeks with both hands pushing Dean harder into him as he came hard between their bellies. Sam's fluttering muscles and his scream triggered Dean's orgasm and he came yelling Sam's name into his neck. "Oh my god" panted Sam not surprised he had tears in his eyes. "That was amazing".  
"Fuck yeah" whispered Dean quite incapable of talking just yet. They lay together for a few minutes recovering, murmuring softly to each other, then Dean extracted himself slowly from Sam. Sam wimped at the loss but had a slight chuckle when Dean staggered to the bathroom for a cloth and nearly fell over, his legs quite jelly like. Dean cleaned them both up and fell into bed cuddling back up to Sam before falling asleep with his lips on Sam's neck and their bodies entwined with each other.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Sleepwalking

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 8 Sleepwalking

The next morning was a repeat performance of the morning before, Sam was up and dressed and had breakfast before Dean had even stirred. Since they had agreed the night before to hit the road this morning Sam felt he should wake Dean up so they could get going. Sam called Deans name again with no response , so he sat Dean up like he had the day before and rubbed his back but Dean slept on without so much as a grizzle at being manhandled in his sleep. Sam scratched the back of his head as he watched his brother sleep, then strode to the fridge and grabbed some cold water out and poured a little on his fingers then flicked it onto Dean's face. Sam expected Dean to wake suddenly and yell at him for such abrasive treatment but Dean woke slowly and blinked up at Sam and said sleepily "Is it raining?"  
"No I'm trying to get you up so we can get going".  
"What's the rush?" yawned Dean.  
"Nothing, except we decided to get going this morning and it's going to be past check out if you don't get up soon."  
"Oh Ok" Dean said mildly and swung out of bed rubbing his bare stomach and yawning as he headed for a shower.

By the time Dean was ready they checked out with five minutes to spare. They drove for an hour then stopped for coffee and early lunch for Sam, late breakfast for Dean. Both boys were fairly quiet and read papers and ate silently before setting off again. They day passed quietly and without a job to go to they were in no rush for a change, Dean felt tired and blinked owl like but was able to stay awake and Sam was feeling quite well so they enjoyed each others company. That night over dinner at the motel they had checked into Sam decided to ask Dean what he wanted to do."Well we could go to Bobby's we're like two states away and the Impala could use some maintenance".  
"Sounds like a plan, since there's nothing much else happening."

After they packed up the dinner stuff they got ready for bed. Dean finished first and was sitting against the headboard of the bed watching TV when Sam came out of the bathroom in his underwear ready for bed. Dean pulled Sam's back to his chest and they watched TV for a while with Dean stroking a hand through Sam's hair and one stroking his arm and Sam stroking Dean's leg. After a while Dean's hand on Sam's arm moved over to his stomach and under Sam's T shirt and Sam leaned further back into Dean and kissed his neck and jaw until they were kissing into each others pulled Sam's T shirt off slowly and went back to stroking Sam, none of it hurried, just gentle and loving. Sam moved around on Dean's lap until his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed his side against Dean's chest. They kissed and fondled each other until Dean's T shirt was off and boxers were pushed down his hips and Sam's boxers were pushed down too. Sam marveled in the feel of just enjoying this time with his brother showing him a side he showed no one else, his loving caring side. Dean was enjoying the feeling of Sam's skin under his fingers; Dean knew all the right places to make Sam feel just right. Sam loved to look into Dean's eyes at times like this and see his own feelings reflected in Dean's eyes, love strong and true.

Sam grabbed the lube off the bedside table and squeezed some into Dean's hand then his own, his lips not leaving Dean's. Dean smoothed lube down Sam's throbbing erection as Sam slicked Dean's and they worked each other slow and lovingly. Sam twisted his hand as he worked and flicked his thumb over the head of Dean's dick. Sam pushed his hips up toward Dean's fist and Dean bought his other hand up Sam's back and grasped the back of Sam's neck and rubbed through his hair. Sam groaned and pulled his lips off Dean's kissing and licking his face instead, paying extra attention to his stitches, while getting groans from Dean's to join his own. Dean quickened his pace flicking his thumb over Sam's head as Sam's dick throbbed in his hand as he snapped his wrist, Sam's orgasm building fast. Sam pumped faster and Dean was soon agonizingly close pushing his hips up toward Sam's hand. "God D' I love you" Sam breathed in Dean's ear.  
"I love you too little brother" Dean kissed back into Sam's mouth as he moaned at Dean's words, they pumped each other hard, breath panting until they came in each others hands. Dean bought his hand up to his mouth licking Sam's cum from his hand while Sam did the same. Sam stayed on Dean's lap and they kissed and rubbed over each others lean body's as they calmed down. After a while Sam got slowly off Dean and bought washcloths back from the bathroom to clean up , then they redressed and sank into bed turning the TV off as they wrapped together for sleep.

Dean had a hard time getting to sleep even with Sam snoring lightly beside him, so at two in the morning he gave up and put his clothes on to go for a walk. He left Sam a note and walked along the shoulder of the main road pulling in cold clean air. He walked for an hour before deciding to turn back. As he got closer to the motel he saw a figure near the doorway to their room. He reached for his 9mm and realized he forgot to take it with him. He bent to reach for the knife in his boot but before he could pull his jeans up he heard his name being called and turned to find Sam yelling in his face and rain pouring down. When did it start raining? When did he lose his clothes? He was wearing boxers and a T shirt and he was soaked. Sam was yelling at him but he had trouble making sense of it. Sam dragged him into the motel and straight into the bathroom. Dean stood there feeling quite undignified and muddleheaded at being handed so roughly when Sam handed him dry boxers and T shirt then started to strip him off. Sams hands were shaking and he was fighting to calm down. Dean slowly helped get changed feeling quite befuddled. Sam threw him a towel and used one of his own to dry his hair. Sam kept glancing at Dean, his heartbeat starting to slow down now that Dean was back and ok. Dean dried his hair and sat on the bed, looking over at Sam for a clue as to what happened. "What's going on Dean?" was Sam's opening question.  
"I couldn't sleep, went for a walk"  
"In your underwear? In the rain?"  
"I could have sworn I got dressed".  
"You know I was yelling at you for ten minutes. You were standing there with your arms hanging down like you were asleep."  
"Crap. I thought I was wide awake having a walk." Dean was having trouble piecing together his dream from his reality.  
"Sleepwalking". Sam stated.  
"What ? I've never done that in my life." Sam saw Dean was shocked like it was a dirty word.  
"I guess there's a first time for everything".  
"No way Sammy I'm not sleepwalking, I just forgot to get dressed." Dean was wholly in denial. But it sounded lame even to him. Sam gave Dean a hug rubbing his back through his T Shirt.  
"Sorry I yelled at you Dean, you scared the crap out of me. Thank god nothing happened to you out there". Sam kissed Dean softly trying to make up for freaking out.  
"I'm sorry Sammy I didn't mean to scare you baby." Dean kissed Sam lovingly and they went back to bed where Sam felt himself holding Dean tightly to him for the rest of the night but he stayed in bed and had to be pried out of bed by Sam again in the morning.

Dean found the going hard that day; all he wanted to do was fall asleep. Lunch time found him pushing food around on his plate sleepily and he almost fell asleep in his coffee more than once. When they walked back to the Impala Dean silently handed Sam the keys and jumped in the passenger side. Sam raised his eyebrows and decided to keep a watchful eye on his brother, not that he wasn't already concerned about his behavior. Dean fell asleep ten minutes later chin resting on his chest, in what had to be the most uncomfortable sleeping position Sam had ever seen. When Sam checked into a motel that afternoon he had unloaded the car before Dean even started to stir. Dean staggered into the room and face planted on the first bed he came to and promptly fell asleep. Sam scratched the back of his head then pulled Deans boots and jacket off before laying the room's spare blanket over him. Sam watched TV for and hour then decided it was time for dinner. He ended up having to lightly slap Dean awake after the sitting up and cold water tricks from previous attempts did not work. When Sam asked him what he wanted to eat Dean shook his head indicating he wasn't hungry. Now Sam was beginning to worry, Dean refusing food? Unheard of. Sam got himself fed keeping a worried eye on his brother the whole time.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Cuffs

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 9 Cuffs

An hour later Sam was watching TV with Dean dead to the world when Dean suddenly got up and moved across his field of vision to the door. Sam watched as Dean tried opening the door turning the handle back and forth. Then he started to pound on the door with both fists, the noise was loud even with the TV on. Sam moved to Dean's side and tried to wake him gently, as he could see Dean's face was still slack with sleep and his eyes were shut. Sam's voice grew louder as Dean's knuckles banged harder on the wood of the door until he was leaving bloody marks on the white paint. Sam was shouting at Dean now and Dean was unresponsive so Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away from the door. Dean kept moving back towards the door and wouldn't be dissuaded, it was like he was metal being pulled to a magnet. Finally Sam pushed Dean into the bathroom and turned on the shower, warm not cold and pushed Dean under the water dressed in his jeans and T shirt. He hated doing it but he didn't have much choice.

It took only seconds for Dean to wake up. "What the fuck!" he shouted suddenly wide awake. Sam stood patiently holding a towel until Dean got his bearings."What's goin on Sammy?"  
"Sorry Dean I had to wake you up, you were hurting yourself." Sam turned the water off and pulled Dean out of the shower. He grabbed Deans shirt and pulled it over his head then toweled off Deans hair. Sam walked to the other room and returned with dry boxers and a T shirt for Dean. Dean slowly undressed and put his dry clothes on and walked out to the other room with his wet things putting them in a plastic bag and smiling sheepishly at Sam who sat on the bed watching his brother."So sleepwalking huh? At least I didn't go for another walk. Did I?" Dean was unsure of what he had been up to as he couldn't remember dreaming this time.  
"That's because I double locked the door. You did try to get out though." Sam pointed at the blood on the door.  
"Son off a bitch!" Dean got up and crossed to the door. "Lucky you locked the door Sammy, smart move." Dean grabbed a paper towel and some water mixed with dishwashing liquid from the small kitchen and cleaned the door.

He sat down on the bed only to have Sam sit next to him with an open tube of antiseptic cream and smear some on Dean's knuckles. He closed the first aid kit and put it back in his bag, then crossed back to Dean and ran a hand through Dean's hair and let out a deep breath and said "What am I going to do with you? Sleepwalking at this late stage lets hope it doesn't last long. You want something to eat while you are awake?" Dean noticed Sam had the sad eyes on; damn he hated being the one who caused that.  
"No Sammy, just want you" He pulled Sam into a hug then Sam undressed himself and got into bed with Dean. Sam lay on his side and pulled Dean in for a hug and soon they were kissing deeply and striping their underwear off and rubbing their warm lean bodies against each other. Sam kissed down Dean's body and kissed Dean's dick softly before he felt his legs being pulled up and Dean flipping him over and on his side so that his face was in Dean's crotch and Dean had Sam's crotch in his face, both on their sides. Sam moaned at the thought of giving Dean pleasure as he pleasured him,something they hadn't done before. Just another thing Sam loved about Dean, he was always coming up with ways to pleasure him. Dean licked down Sam's hard length and Sam felt sure strong hands smooth over his balls and around his hips. Sam put his attention back onto Dean before he got to side tracked by the pleasure Dean was already giving him. No telling how hard it would be to concentrate once Dean… holy fuck ! Dean had just swallowed Sam down to the hilt in one smooth motion, Sam's hips bucked toward Dean's face and he groaned loudly. Damn Dean and his awesome mouth, he would have him coming in just a few seconds they way he was going. Sam grabbed Deans dick by the bottom and sucked the head into his mouth and sucked and licked like there was no tomorrow. Dean was making short work of him as Sam felt his dick tighten and throb in anticipation of his orgasm.

Sam concentrated hard just on giving pleasure to Dean, doing all he could work Dean up. He was starting to feel more in control when he felt his top leg being lifted over Dean's shoulder and then Dean pushed a slick finger into Sam's entrance. Sam dragged a deep breath in and lurched as Dean pushed his finger in further and smoothed over his prostate, he moaned hard around Dean's dick and his hips pushed harder at Dean's face. Sam pulled Dean's leg over his shoulder and sucked a finger into his mouth before rubbing over Dean's entrance then pushing it slowly in. Sam used his other hand to push Dean's hips towards his face as he sucked Dean's dick long and hard feeling Dean throb as his thrusting increased. They quickly had a comfortable rhythm going and all too soon they arched into each other as they groaned through their orgasms. They sucked each other clean through their aftershocks then Sam flipped over and found himself in Dean's strong arms as they kissed the taste of each other out of their mouths. Dean's eyes were already starting to sag with tiredness, and he leaned into the pillow. As he closed his eyes fully Dean suddenly felt his left arm get pulled up and metal close around his wrist. His eyes flashed open in time to see Sam wrap the other end of the cuff to the bed post."Hey" Dean cried indignantly "You turning kinky on me Sammy? You do that before the sex you know."  
"Ha, Ha. I want some sleep tonight Dean and this looks like the only way I'm going to get it."  
"Come on Sammy off with the cuffs, I'll be good."  
"The thing is Dean you don't know what you're doing and you could go out and get run over by a truck or something that would freak me out to sleep through that. This is safer." Dean mumbled something about tall sashquash brothers but he said it fondly knowing Sam was as worried as he was and went to sleep trying to pretend he wasn't handcuffed to the bed as he cuddled up to Sam with his one available arm.

Sam woke up to an eerie feeling like he was being stared at in the early hours of the morning. He sat up and flicked on the lamp and was startled to find to green eyes staring at him. No through him? Dean was sitting cross legged on the bed staring off into nothing. By the look of his wrist he had been trying to get out of the cuffs for some time before giving up and just sitting. Sam pushed Dean back onto the bed, and he lay back fully compliant but with his eyes still staring up at the ceiling. Sam lay back down but it took some time for him to fall asleep as he keep seeing Dean's blank eyes staring at him even when he closed his eyes and the fact that Dean didn't cuddle back up to him unsettled him.

Sam got up later that morning to find Dean asleep cuddled into him with his eyes closed, thank goodness. He uncuffed Dean, gave his wrist a kiss as it looked a bit red and sore ,then showered shaved and dressed before heading over to the diner a block down and bought two take away breakfasts. On his return he went through the same routine of sitting Dean up and splashing him with water and lightly slapping him but none of it worked so Sam lifted him in a fireman's carry and placed him gently down in the shower. Sam turned the water on and stepped back expecting an uproar from Dean but to Sam's amazement Dean lay under the water unmoving. Sam was just thinking he might have to go get ice from the office when Dean stirred and looked up at Sam. He looked confused at first and then realized where he was. "Ah, what's goin on Sammy?"  
"You wouldn't wake up Dean. I did everything but put ice on you. I thought this might be nicer." Sam knelt down and put his hands on Deans face "You ok?"  
"Yeah thanks Sam, no ice."  
"I'll get your stuff you may as well have a shower and get dressed while you're here. You won't fall asleep again will you?" Dean was looking very sleepy and was still lying down in the shower.  
"I hope not. I'm not looking forward to ice". Dean was trying to keep it light hearted. Sam helped Dean up off the floor and moved off to get Dean some clean clothes. Sam walked back into the bathroom a few minutes later with Dean's clothes and towel, "You ok?"  
"Yeah" grunted Dean and realized to his horror he had almost fallen asleep washing his hair. He rinsed quickly and turned the water off and dressed. As soon as he was dressed Dean headed to the small kitchen and put the kettle on "You want coffee?" He called to Sam who was loading the car.  
"Yeah, ok" Dean made three cups, two for him and one for Sam. Sam bought the breakfasts over he had bought earlier and Sam finished his before Dean even finished his coffee. Dean picked listlessly at his breakfast in the end eating less than half. He couldn't believe how tired he felt; he had slept in the car yesterday and had a good sleep last night. Why was he still tired? Surely he had caught up by now. Once Dean packed they hit the road expecting to be at Bobby's for lunch as Sam had phoned the night before to make sure it was alright with Bobby. After two hours on the road Dean was starting to flag terribly but refused to say anything to Sam. The white line on the side of the road was lulling him to sleep and he kept thinking he was dreaming of driving or driving and dreaming.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Crash

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 10 Crash

Sam looked over at his brother to see his head starting to dip down and he opened his mouth to tell Dean to pull over it was his turn to drive when Dean slumped into the steering wheel and the car pulled strongly to the right across the shoulder and through some small trees, twigs' really, not slowing the car at all. Sam stretched across and slammed his foot down on the break pedal. The car slammed to a stop and the engine stalled. Sam had braced himself with his arms on the dashboard but Dean had no such chance, the top of his head slamming forward into the steering wheel. "Goddamn" yelled Sam pulling his unconscious brother back from the steering wheel and seeing his blood covered face. Sam got out of his door and moved around to Dean's side of the car and opened the door and checked his brother over. "Dean, wake up. Dean wake up buddy come on, big brother wake up for me" he chanted as his hands moved over him. He was breathing and had a strong pulse and looked like he was asleep rather than in a car accident, except for the gash high on the right side of his forehead. Sam grabbed a bandage out of the first aid kit and wrapped Dean's head.

Sam surveyed the damage to the car, mainly damage to the bumper from the small trees. No real damage and drivable. Sam slid Dean over to the passenger side using his coat as a pillow for his head. Sam drove back on to the road; the car seemed none the worse for the small accident. Sam was more concerned about Dean and stopped at the next hospital he saw which was only a twenty minute drive from where the accident occurred. As Sam had to carry Dean into the ER, as he was still out cold, they took him in straight away. Sam filled in the relevant paperwork and called Bobby, to let him know they were delayed, while he waited.

An hour later Sam was called in by a nurse, who took Sam to a cubicle where his brother was lying on a bed. A doctor in a white coat was bent over Dean and stood up as Sam approached and shook Sam's hand. "Hello I'm Dr Clark".  
"Sam".  
"So this is your brother?"  
"Yes". Sam noted Dean had a dressing high on his forehead.  
"Well Sam, we have noticed Dean already had stitches on his forehead. Can you tell me how he got those?"  
"He was helping a friend with some moving and fell down some stairs."Well the stairs were true.  
"Well I only ask because we are having trouble keeping your brother awake, if he was concussed when he fell down the stairs it maybe why he keeps falling back into unconsciousness. We have been waking him with smelling salts but he doesn't last long and is very confused. How long ago was the fall?"  
"About three days, I think he did have concussion. He fell asleep at the wheel that's how we ended up here today. It's very out of character for him to fall asleep while driving, he loves his car." Dean would kill him for saying that but his health was more important at the moment.  
"Mmm, well his new injuries are not as bad as they looked. Head injuries tend to bleed a bit and look scary." Sam nodded sagely like he was learning something new. "We have added nineteen stitches to his collection. We x-rayed his neck and back to be on the safe side but he was very lucky for them to come back clear. He will have a stiff neck for a few days and he will have a monster headache but he was pretty lucky considering.A concussion to add to the previous one,and a nice big bump and bruise as well"  
"So when can he leave?"  
"I'd like him to stay overnight mainly because of the concussions and he is rather dehydrated so we will put him on a drip for a while. I'd really like to see him awake for more than a few minutes before we release him at any rate."  
"Is there any chance I could stay with him overnight? He really doesn't like hospitals and he might freak out a bit if he is left alone."  
"By all means. I will put a note on his chart that you can stay with him."  
"Thanks ." A nurse entered and conferred with the doctor, then moved to release the break on Dean's bed as another nurse came in and they wheeled the bed out the door. The doctor walked over to Sam.  
"They are taking Dean upstairs level 2 ward C bed 2, give them about ten minutes to get him settled and you should be all right to stay with him."  
"Thanks again." Sam shook the doctor's hand and walked outside and phoned Bobby to let him know not to come to the hospital but they would likely see him the next morning after Dean was released. Sam grabbed some food from the hospital cafeteria and walked up to Dean's room. It was a double room but the other occupant was missing at the moment and Sam had time to himself with Dean not that it mattered because Dean was sleeping as he had been down in emergency.

Dean had a drip in as the doctor said and Sam noticed the skin around the new dressing was a darkening red and blue colour. Dean was dressed in hospital pajamas and looked small and tired. Sam held Dean's hand and found some old magazines to flick through and watched TV as he spent his afternoon waiting around talking to Dean and stroking his arm. In the early evening Dr Clark came in to check on Dean as he was concerned that he had not woken yet. He used smelling salts and some light slaps to bring Dean around. "Hello Dean" said Dr Clark.  
"Sammy?" Dean mumbled. Sam squeezed Deans hand but the doctor spoke before Sam could.  
"Dean can you tell me where you are?"  
"Whooo yooou?" slurred Dean.  
"I'm your doctor Dean. Just wondering how your feeling?"  
"Sammy?" Dean's half open eyes searched for his brother.  
"Right here Dean". Sam tightened his grip on Dean's hand to show Dean he was with him. Dr Clark pulled out a light and shone it into Dean's eyes.  
"Whoa ,nice warning doc" Dean flinched away from the light. But the doctor had seen enough.  
"Dean how many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Not this game. Sammy why am I here?" Dean was slurring and looked at Sam rather than the doctor.  
"Dean you were in a car accident, do you remember it?" Dr Clark answered for Sam. Sam sucked in a breath, 'way to bury the lead' he thought. Dean will freak out when he knows his baby's been damaged.  
"Sammy you ok?" Dean asked trying to focus on Sam.  
"Yeah, Dean I'm fine" He gave Dean's hand a squeeze.  
"Good" slurred Dean he squeezed Sam's hand back and closed his eyes and fell to sleep leaving the other men staring at him with their mouths open.

Dean stayed asleep all night and Sam slept fitfully at his side in the chair. The nursing staff must have been given instructions to check Dean every couple of hours but the only one they were waking was Sam because an avalanche wouldn't have woken Dean and Sam had proof. The guy in the next bed snored like a friggin chainsaw. When the doctor on duty came around in the morning to check on Dean to see if he was ready for release, Sam did everything in his power to keep Dean awake for the few minutes they required so he could leave. The doctor was skeptical but allowed Sam to take him home telling Sam that Dean would need plenty of rest for a day or two. Sam helped Dean dress after the drip was taken out and was glad of the hospitals wheelchair policy for once because Dean was just about out again by the time they got to the Impala. Sam lay Dean down next to him on the front seat and Dean had his head on Sam's lap sleeping like a baby before they got back onto the main road.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Bobbys

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 11 Bobby's

Once they got to Bobby's Sam asked if they could put a bed in one of the downstairs rooms for Dean so they could keep an eye on him, Sam didn't want Dean falling down the stairs when he woke up. Sam had to explain Deans sleep walking to Bobby. Bobby was concerned but agreed to the request and between them both and with Dean asleep on the couch they got a bed into the "family room" for Dean, well within eyesight. After lying a sleeping Dean on the bed Bobby and Sam had breakfast in the kitchen their eyes wondering back to the sleeping hunter.

"He looks pale Sam" Bobby stated as they ate. "Expect for that whopping great bruise. What's been going on with him? I've never known him to sleep this much'.

Sam told Bobby about him being sick with a virus and how Dean had basically handled the whole hunt on his own getting little sleep because he was also looking after Sam. When Dean had finally been able to sleep he was struck with the too tired to sleep bug and then started sleepwalking and oversleeping soon after.  
"Do you think the not being able to sleep then the oversleeping is related to the sleepwalking?"  
"Maybe, but I think I'll do some research on it. It can't hurt hey?"  
"No it can't" said Bobby knowing research was Sam's way of solving problems. As long as it made the younger man feel better he didn't really care as Sam looked quite concerned for his brother. Bobby knew it was normally the other way around but events of late had been life changing for the boys and Bobby was smart enough to see it had changed their relationship somewhat.  
"I've got the parts to fix the Impala. It will be a quick job of unbolting the bumper and replacing it, there are a few scratches that we can use touch up paint on and with a wash and polish Dean will never know" Bobby had looked at the car when Sam had dragged Dean into the house.  
"I wouldn't bet on that", Sam laughed.  
"Yeah I know, but Deans hardly in any condition to fix it himself is he?"  
"Well thanks Bobby. Is there anything I can do around here to help you out while I wait for Dean to be up and around?"  
"Well I have a shipment of parts coming in late this afternoon if you would like to help me with that."  
"No problems, I'll go do some research for Dean."Sam changed Dean into some sweat pants with out so much as a murmur from Dean then spent the morning looking at sleep disorders and problems on his laptop and going through some of Bobby's books. When they meet for lunch Bobby asked Sam how he got on.

"Well I found out that, in adults, sleepwalking is usually associated with a disorder of the brain but may also be seen with reactions to drugs and alcohol, and medical conditions such as partial complex seizures none of which help with Dean. As with the oversleeping and tiredness there are lots of causes as to why a person sleeps too much but some of the common causes are stress, lack of self-discipline and poor sleep in some of the previous days. So again it could be his brains way of saying he needs to catch up on sleep from the nights he missed. Or it could be something to do the concussion he got when he fell down the stairs".  
"What stairs?"  
"The hunt we were on when I was sick, a spirit pushed Dean down some stairs gave him a concussion and the stitches next to his eyebrow."  
"So, what you're saying is he is trying to sleep it off?"  
"I hope so".

Sam spent the afternoon in the junk yard with Bobby replacing the bumper on the Impala and painting the scratches then when they dried giving the car a wash and wax. Then he helped Bobby unload his parts. When they had dinner together Dean was still out for the count. Sam was getting nervous, he was sure the smell of Bobby's cooking would wake him up. After he showered he asked Bobby for the smelling salts and used it to wake Dean up. Dean was very groggy and it took Sam some effort to get him out of bed and into a chair. Sam got Dean to drink some water but he wouldn't look at food. Sam moved Dean to the couch and sat Dean up and made him stay awake and watch TV with him but Sam wasn't sure how much Dean was taking in; he was leaning heavily on Sam. Sam could tell Dean was putting in what effort he could for Sam which made him worry all the more. After half an hour Dean crashed back into sleep and wouldn't wake for Sam so he manhandled him back to bed. After Sam tucked Dean in he realized Dean hadn't spoken one word while he was awake.

The night went without incident and Sam slept upstairs to give Dean room to sleep and as they hadn't had a chance to talk about what to tell or not tell Bobby about their relationship. He didn't want Bobby to be uncomfortable around them particularly since they were in his house. In the morning he was sitting with Bobby having breakfast wondering what to do with the day when Deans sat up groggily in the bed. "Hey there sleepyhead" said Sam. Dean just looked at Sam punch-drunk and confused."How are you feeling Dean?"  
"We at Bobby's ?" mumbled Dean.  
"Yeah we're at Bobby's."  
"Hungry" said Dean. Sam looked at Dean with frown. Dean was sounding like a three year old.  
"Ohhkay" Sam pulled Dean up from the bed and walked him to the table. Bobby set about getting Dean some breakfast. Dean continued to look around him like he had no idea where he was. Then he saw Bobby.  
"Hey Bobby!" He looked surprised to see Bobby.  
"Hey Dean. How you feeling?"  
"We're at Bobby's?"  
"Yeah, Dean." answered Sam "do you remember getting here?"  
"Hungry" said Dean again. Sam was looking at Dean with worry on his face. Dean was yet to answer a question that had been asked of him and had asked if they were at Bobby's twice. Sam stood up and walked behind Dean and picked a book up from a haphazard pile and let it hit the ground with a bang. Both Dean and Bobby startled slightly and both turned to look at him. Dean squinted put a hand to his forehead in what looked like pain and then went back to looking dazedly around the room without comment but Bobby held Sam's gaze until the younger man shrugged. He had no real idea what he was doing except something wasn't feeling right. Bobby gave Dean breakfast and Sam sat at the table and watched Dean eat. He was barely keeping his eyes open as he ate and his normal animation just wasn't there. Dean was the kind of person that had to read or talk while he ate, he was normally so active it was odd to see him just sitting and eating slowly head down looking only at his plate. Even Bobby came over and sat and watched.  
"Hey Dean, want more?" Bobby asked. Dean just sat looking at his half empty plate."Want something to drink Dean?" Bobby asked again. Dean continued to sit, his eyes were dropping heavily.  
"Hey Dean, how about a shower?" Sam joined in with the questions. Dean got up suddenly from the chair and staggered drunkenly into the front room obviously looking for something. Sam followed Dean around the room; he looked like he might keel over at any second. Dean suddenly spun around to Sam getting right in Sam's face close enough for Sam to feel Dean's breath on his face.  
"Where's the dog?"  
"What dog Dean?"  
"Where's the dog, Sam?"  
"Outside Dean". Sam was trying to placate Dean as he was looking quite upset.  
"Sam, the dog?" Dean had tears in his eyes now. Sam had no idea what to do so he tried holding Dean lightly by the biceps hoping it would calm him down."Where's the dog? Where is she?" Dean now had tears coming down his face and his breath was hitching as he leaned into Sam now almost cuddling him.  
"Ah, Dean what dog?" But what dog Dean meant they were never to find out as he collapsed into Sam's arms fully asleep in a matter of seconds. Bobby rushed over seeing Sam stagger under Dean's sudden weight and helped get him back into bed.  
"What the hell was that about?" exclaimed Bobby, looking at the tears on Dean's face.  
"I have no idea." Sam grabbed a tissue and wiped his brother's face.  
"I thought at first his hearing might have been affected by the concussion, but the book on the ground test proved that wrong".  
"I thought that's what you did it for. Pretty sharp. He just didn't answer any questions did he? You think the concussion from the car crash has scrambled his brain?"  
"I don't know, maybe we should give it more time. If he hasn't made more sense by tomorrow I'll take him back to the hospital."  
"Good idea".  
"Hey you ever have a girl dog?"  
"Yeah of course long time ago now. Why?"  
"Did Dean ever meet her?"  
Bobby shook his head as he moved to the kitchen "He would have been no more than four or five Sam, I doubt he would remember her."  
Sam walked to the kitchen to help Bobby clear up.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Sleep

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 12 Sleep

That day Sam spent most of his time in Bobby's library reading books and helping Bobby with tidying up some of his book collection. Dean managed to sleep the rest of the day away but woke up just as Sam was thinking of bed."Hey Dean, How you feeling?" Sam wondered over to check on his brother.  
" Hungry" again with the one word answers but at least it was an answer.  
"What do you want to eat?" Sam decided to load the question.  
"Mmm. A huge big steak" Sam was startled by Dean's answer. He looked closely at his brother, he was still looking very tired but gone was the punch drunk totally confused look. Dean only looked mildly confused now.  
"What have I grown a third eye Sammy?"  
"What about the dog?" Sam was dying to know.  
"What dog?"  
"The dog you were looking for this morning?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now can I get some food?" Dean coughed dryly "or a drink even?"  
"Sure Dean". Sam helped Dean up and they went to the kitchen where Sam pulled a steak out of the refrigerator and put it on the skillet. As Sam was cooking Dean drank two glasses of water and went to the bathroom. Sam noticed he was rubbing his neck like it was stiff, either from the accident or sleeping so much he guessed.  
"So where's Bobby?" he asked when he came back and sat at the table.  
"Out checking on a car" Sam replied glancing over at Dean.  
"Oh ok. When did we get here? I can't remember a thing."  
"Yesterday. You don't remember?"  
"I remember leaving the motel, driving for a bit, and then waking up here just now."  
"Well you got tired and you slept the rest of the way." Sam left out the accident on purpose to see if Dean would remember it on his own.  
"Weird. All I feel like doing is sleeping all the time."  
"You feel like sleeping now?" Sam came over and kneeled down close to Dean and stroked his face with concern, he had a nice purple and blue bruise sticking out from the plaster on his forehead and he was pale with dark puffy rings under his eyes like he had been going without sleep for some time. Sam could have sworn he looked thinner in the face too.  
"Ah ha" Dean nodded sleepily and yawned as if to emphasize the point.  
"Well get this into you." Sam got up and handed Dean the plate with the steak on it.  
"Thanks" Dean started to eat with enthusiasm but it soon tapered off until he was chewing slowly again. Sam sat and watched, noting that Dean was again just eating and not talking or looking around. After a while Sam realized that Dean would normally be telling Sam off for watching him eat this closely. That thought just entered his head when Dean looked up at Sam and Sam waited for the smart arse remark to come spilling from Dean's mouth but it didn't happen. He just gave Sam a half smile and turned back to his food stopping after two more mouth full's having eaten just less than half the steak."Sorry Sammy" he said as he leaned back "That's all I can push in". Sam came up behind Dean and hugged his brother before rubbing his back as he kissed him. Dean reciprocated looking and feeling to Sam that he wanted and needed the attention. Sam cleared the table in something of a daze, he head never seen Dean leave half a steak behind.

Dean sat with Sam and watched TV for half an hour before he started to close his eyes for longer periods of time lying in Sam's arms and yawning jaw cracking yawns until he had tears running down his face. Sam helped him to bed and Dean asked why the bed was down on the bottom floor.

"We were worried you would go sleepwalking and break your neck on the stairs." Dean looked like he was going to argue the point for a second but then shrugged and said  
"Good move". Dean fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow after kissing Sam good night. Sam went to bed shortly after Bobby got back but before they went to bed they had coffee in the kitchen, Bobby telling Sam how things were going and Sam telling Bobby about Deans improved state. They both went to bed after checking on Dean, who was back into a deep sleep.

Sam woke up in the morning feeling very warm and feeling like he had had the best sleep he'd had in a few days. After a moment he realized why, he had two strong arms around him. Dean's arms. It seemed that Dean had wondered up here during the night and had climbed in with Sam and held him tight. Sam climbed out of bed and had a shower, and when he came back to check on Dean he was sitting up with his hair all wild looking around him slowly. Sam's heart sank in his chest, hoping Dean hadn't gone back to the way he was the morning before.

"Hey Dean".  
"Hey Sammy, How did I get up here?"  
"Sleepwalking?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you out of bed."  
"Its ok Dean you didn't kick me out and I had the best sleep I've had in a while. I hate sleeping alone, but I don't know what Bobby would think about us sleeping together. We never got a chance to discuss if we were going to tell him about us or not".  
"I know where you're coming from. Best to avoid it I guess, save Bobby being uncomfortable around us." Dean looked Sam straight in the eye as he talked, Sam was taken back that Dean showed no embarrassment talking about this with him. He seemed more self assured than Sam felt. Dean got up out of bed slowly and went to the bathroom. Sam made the bed as he waited to take Dean down to breakfast as he still looked wobbly on his feet."Damn" Dean exclaimed in the bathroom.  
"What?" said Sam to the partly open bathroom door.  
"How long has it been since I shaved?"  
"A few days I guess".  
"Have you got my kit? I'm going in for a shower".  
"Are you sure you are up for it?"  
"It's just a shower Sam". But Sam noticed Dean yawned his way through the words.  
"Ok, I'll get your kit. You should try to keep your stitches dry to."  
"Yeah I noticed the new ones and the nice bruise". Sam braced himself for questions from Dean about how he got them, but Dean merely huffed and undressed for a shower. Dean had a quick shower, he was slightly scared of failing asleep again and Sam returned with Dean's shaving kit. Dean ended up having to sit on the closed lidded toilet to finish his shave as he suddenly got tired again and yawning through a shave proved dangerous."This sucks" Dean yawned as Sam helped him put his things away.  
"You wanna go back to bed?"  
"No, I wanna stay awake for five minutes" he yawned again. Sam felt for him, he had never seen anyone look so tired.  
"Breakfast?" Dean nodded yawning again. Sam gave Dean a cuddle and kiss before walking down to the kitchen with him. Dean stopped several times his yawns threatening to engulf his face. By the time breakfast was ready he had fallen asleep at the table and had to be shaken awake to eat only one slice of toast and drink half a coffee. Sam pulled him up from the chair and back to bed downstairs this time, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Sam went into town and did some shopping for Bobby since they, well he was at least, starting to eat him out of house and home although Bobby would never say that. He got back in the late afternoon and put the bags in the kitchen before going into check on Dean, but Dean wasn't in his bed or the bathroom when he checked. He was about to go out and see if he was with Bobby when he thought to go upstairs and check, just as well he did because Dean was curled up asleep on Sam's bed. Sam went back downstairs and grabbed the blankets off Dean's bed and laid them over his brother, he looked quite cute lying there on Sam's bed but Sam was at a loss to why Dean kept going up there. He didn't seem to have a clue he was doing it and even though Sam wasn't there when he got there he had still laid on the bed but made no effort to get under the covers. Sam went downstairs and unpacked the shopping and Bobby had some more unpacking of car parts that Sam helped him with.

TBC

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review.

I am putting a new story up today, my first crack at Teenchesters.

But dont worry 'Sleep' is finished and there will be a chapter added every second day as usual.


	13. Chapter 13 Spell

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 13 Spell 

After dinner Dean made an appearance and came and sat next to Sam as he watched TV. Sam got up and grabbed Dean a sandwich and an orange juice, which Dean managed to get down but was yawning loudly again by the time he was finished. Sam couldn't believe someone could sleep as much as Dean and still be tired. Dean took himself off to the bed downstairs and didn't seem to be bothered there was no blankets on it, he simply lay down and was asleep within a minute. Sam walked over and stood looking at his brother, something was starting to eat at Sam about how much Dean was sleeping. Bobby came up behind Sam with Dean's bedding from Sam's bed and laid it over Dean. He turned seeing Sam staring at Dean, who hadn't moved when Bobby tucked him in."What you thinkin, boy?"  
"You know when he was awake just now he only said thanks for the food and nothing else".  
"Are you sure that's Dean?" Bobby said in a joking manner, but Sam saw the underlying concern.  
"I've got a funny feeling about this. I mean he is sleeping all day and all night Bobby. I think he would have made up his sleep by now. Deans not lazy and sleeping all day is so out of character. I just don't know what to think".  
"And going up to your bed, it's almost like a regression or somethin."Nothing gets by Bobby.  
"It's strange all right. I'll talk to him tomorrow, if I can."

That night Dean went up to Sam's bed an hour after Sam had gone to bed. Sam had almost drifted off when Dean slipped in and Sam turned to see Dean's eyes were open but looking through him like he wasn't there. "Dean?" he asked quietly.  
"Its ok Sammy, D's got you baby" Dean mumbled as he cuddled up to Sam. Sam was surprised at Dean using the nickname that Sam only used when they were in bed the morning Dean rose after Sam and was tired as soon as he woke up and apologized that he had climbed in with Sam again without knowing it. Sam didn't care because he loved sleeping with Dean and was only worried that it might freak Bobby out. Sam knew that the reason Dean was concerned was that he had no idea what he was helped Dean down the stairs to breakfast, Dean forgoing a shower for some breakfast this morning as he was very hungry. Sam wasn't surprised as Dean had eaten very little the last few days.

Dean sat sleepily as Sam made him breakfast and Bobby made coffee. Bobby made an extra strong brew in the hope it might keep the younger man awake for a time. After half a cup of the strong brew and half the eggs Sam had made Dean starting yawning loudly again and his head started to droop. "Hey Dean" called Sam.  
"What?' Dean startled.  
"Fallin asleep again buddy".  
"Aw shit, I'm sick of this." Dean leap to his feet and stalked around the kitchen as if to will himself awake. Sam and Bobby watched in amazement as Dean slapped his own cheeks as if to wake himself. After a few laps of the kitchen Deans legs were starting to let him down and he was stumbling and Sam jumped up ready to catch him but Dean pushed him off gently and stumbled around the room slapping at his head hard enough to leave red welts but amazingly his eyes were dropping shut. "Goddamn" he yelled throwing himself back in his chair."What's wrong with me Sam? I can't keep sleeping, I can't." His voice had a pleading panic that showed in his eyes. But then Dean yawned long and loud. "Crap, looks like I'm going down again" he said sleepily.  
"Cant you fight it Dean?"  
"I _am _fighting it as hard as I can. It's almost like it's a curse or something ...or?" Dean eyes got a glassy look to them again.  
"Or what Dean?"  
"A spell. A spell Sammy" Dean looked up into Sam's eyes desperately "She put a spell on me Sammy that's the only thing that could be doing this".  
"Who Dean?"  
"That gypsy spirit Sam, Florica".  
"Oh shit" It all suddenly made sense to Sam and he looked on helplessly as Dean face planted into the table as sleep took him roughly and Sam managed to catch Dean before he slid to the ground and get him back to bed.  
"What's he talking about Sam?"  
"The last hunt we did Bobby, the spirit of the witch? Well she was cursing people and they were becoming obsessed and dying by doing what they really wanted to do in their life when they were cursed. I guess she was seeing in their minds what they were thinking about at the time and she would curse them so they had the need to go and do it until they died or were killed trying to do it." Sam went on to explain more about the cases they had seen. "And when we saw the spirit Bobby, Dean had lost a lot of sleep over a few days. It was my first night back after having the stomach bug and Dean was exhausted, I remember meeting him in the old building just before we saw the spirit. We thought it was a witch or Wiggan before then. When I found Dean after we split up for a minute he looked like he was asleep. I couldn't believe it when I saw him and nether did he, he never fell asleep on a hunt before. When he "woke up" he was sharp like he had been awake the whole time but confused as to what had happened. Anyway she attacked us shortly after and pushed Dean down the stairs, I guess we forgot because of his head bleeding everywhere. Then we worked out who she was and burned and salted the bones."  
"Well if you salted and burned the bones that should have broken the curse ".  
"That's what I thought, but maybe it's more complicated'.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well she was a gypsy and a bit of a legend in the area but there wasn't all that much information on her. I couldn't even find a picture and no record of what kind of witchcraft she used."  
"That's odd, but if you're looking for info on witches you've come to the right place as they say."  
"But in that area?"  
"I've got witches from all over the world here Sam."  
"We need to narrow it down a bit Bobby".  
"Of course travelling witches, I've got a section on that." Bobby led Sam to a stack of books close to where Dean's bed was. There were three stacks of about twenty books leaning at a slight right angle. "You do know what you're saying, don't you Sam?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're saying Dean's going to sleep himself to death."  
"Oh crap" Sam hadn't thought that far ahead. "You mean he might just go to sleep and not wake up again no matter what?"  
"It looks that way, going on what you have told me about the others that were effected; I'd say we are lucky Dean has stayed awake as long as he has. And if he continues to sleep he won't be eating or drinking. He already looks like he has lost some weight, not something he can afford to do after what happened a few months ago".  
"Yeah I noticed he has lost a bit of weight. Why does it always happen to Dean? No way Bobby, I'm not losing him, no way. We better get to it then". Sam was looking at the books feeling like there was a million to get through not just the few dozen before him.  
"Don't worry kid I'll help you".

Sam and Bobby spent the morning clawing through books, coming up with some good leads, putting the information together. Just after lunch Sam saw movement out the corner of his eye and saw Dean head out the front door stopping only to open it wide enough to step through. "Dean!" yelled Sam. He started running toward the door when Bobby called him.  
"Here" he threw Sam the bottle of smelling salts; Sam caught it deftly and kept running through the door and out. Dean had walked towards the junkyard and not the road, thank god. Sam caught up with him quickly but Dean didn't stop when Sam yelled at him, his eyes were open but he was looking past Sam again into the distance. Sam physically got in Dean's way and pushed him down to the ground. Sam lay on top of Dean pinning him to the ground but Dean was again compliant and didn't try to push Sam off but his eyes were still glassy and staring. Sam uncapped the smelling salts and brushed it quickly under Dean's nose before recapping the bottle. Dean's eyes flicked closed then opened looking up at Sam with a look of confusion. Sam got off Dean and stood slowly and pulled Dean up by the arm. Dean stood looking around in surprise at where he was , he looked at Sam and then down at the bottle in his hand and sudden understanding stood out on his face before he screwed it up like a little kid throwing a tantrum and yelled "Fuck!"

TBC

* * *

Hey wasn't the first ep of season five super cool!


	14. Chapter 14 Answers

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 14 Answers

Sam and Dean walked back to the house and Sam sat Dean down in the kitchen where he washed his feet. While Sam cleaned his feet he told Dean what they had come up with, Dean listened with a slight frown on his face searching his own memory for things he knew about the witch from his own research and what Sam had showed him about the hunt. Sam grabbed Dean some clean clothes as his now had mud on them from the yard and Sam helped him change. Bobby had fixed Dean a sandwich while he was changing and he ate half without paying much attention to it as he fought his way through his sleep addled brain. Sam helped him back to bed as he fought to keep his eyes open but just as Sam was about to pull away from tucking him in Dean had a sudden thought and pulled Sam down and said sleepily in his ear "Sam she was a hexer I think, not a witch." And fell back to sleep.

Sam and Bobby went back to work looking at the problem from Dean's suggestion of a hexer. "Hey Bobby listen to this" Sam called out soon after reading from and archaic old book. "Hexer's are those old men or women who make people ill by making senseless remarks like "I wish you grow stout" which will happen after a while. But a hexer is most destructive when displeased. They magically intrude bugs, shell, bones, seed stones or bits of glass under their victim's skin. They are said to live in isolated huts at the outskirts of the community."  
"That helps with the isolated bit and place that with that the gypsy wanderings makes for a mobile hex. Hard to locate."  
"Yeah it does. And there's this" Sam read from the book "All shaman and witch doctors know of ways to invoke spirits to do their bidding. The hexer takes this craft to a new level, calling the wrath of spirits down upon his enemies. With a dance and a chant, he weakens and debilitates his foes. If a particular enemy becomes troublesome, he can bind a hostile spirit into an idol, delivering a permanent curse. Hexer's attract spirits to do their bidding through the use of music, chants, dances, or other types of performance. Some hexer's use different methods of binding the spell to the victim , if close contact cannot be made a wand or potion may be used depending on the skill of the hexer.

A hex chant produces a supernatural effect on one or more creatures or people in an area, within a specified range around the hexer. The hexer can freely designate which targets are affected and which are not. He may include himself. A hexer can continue a hex chant as long as he is concentrating. A hexer can begin a new chant while the effects of an old one persist. Most people see hexer's as mysterious and perhaps a little disturbed; especially since hexer performances are bizarre. Since nobody can see or interact with the "spirits" a hexer calls forth, some believe a hexer's art is all smoke and mirrors, designed merely to intimidate and distract the enemy. Nonetheless, the hexer's powers affect believers and nonbelievers alike. So they are powerful and feared but mainly men?"  
"In real old times they were witchdoctors and Voodoo priests and the like but as time went on and the art died off, witches took bits and pieces to make their spells stronger." stated Booby reading from the book he had.  
"Makes sense but it also says 'Hexing is prohibited among modern witches who tend to live by Wiccan rede that states 'we are free to do whatever we wish as long as it harms nobody including ourselves. The guidance of the rede is underpinned by the threefold law the belief that whatever we do for good or evil comes back to us three times over.'  
"Well that makes sense in this day and age but remember we are talking over a hundred years ago, Sam, and this woman was involved in riots and prejudice at the time, she could have easily looked for revenge and may have even known a gypsy or a Voodoo priest who could have helped her with the voodoo stuff".  
"So she's a spirit and she's hexing people, how is she doing it? Being a spirit the potion making might be a touch hard."  
"I think you need to dig up some information about the woman herself what have you got on her?"  
"Not a lot, but hang on Dean researched the gypsy's, I think,he had a feeling about the wide area that the victims were in. Just let me get the computer and have a look, I'm sure I saw a file." Sam grabbed the laptop and powered it up Bobby sat and looked at the books that Sam had left open.

After a few minutes Sam read out from a file "It says the group of gypsies or traveler groups that roamed North America at the time were often employed to tell fortunes and cleanse lands before harvest. They were supposedly related to"Black Dutch" Gypsies from Germany, they were few in number and claim to have largely assimilated to Romnichel culture. In the past known as horse traders and basket makers, moving into wood carving and often using Magical Properties of Trees and Specific Woods to sell items. Pieces of wood with "special powers were often given as charms to ward of spirits or bad luck ,worn around the neck as a protection talisman."  
"Ah, but the wand that's given me an idea. I heard about this coven of witches from that area, turn of the century used to use Hazelwood wands made from trees that had been struck by lightning, hard to get you see. Well the story went if the witch got wood from the tree while it was still warm from the strike and shaped it to wand shape used a special flint within 24 hours the wand would have special binding powers, binding the wand to its owner even after the owner had died. Stops other witches trying to take them as well".  
"So you think Florica might have had a wand like that?" Sam questioned.  
"Makes sense to be doing the hexes like that, no need to chant and draw attention to herself. Who knows in her day she probably used it to perform 'good spells'. And this book" and he leaned over to an open book "says 'Hazel Wood has feminine energy. Hazel is a sacred tree of Celtic Astrology. Associated with the elements of Fire, Air, and Water. The Celtic Sea God, considered the wood to be sacred. The energy of hazel wands promoted love and creativity allowing a person to move beyond self-serving modes of existence. Hazel is the bringer of change. This was the most common wood used to create wands in the ancient Celtic traditions. Also used in magic spells for wisdom, creativity, intelligence, navigation, inspiration, and wrath.'  
" But it says Celtic and she wasn't carrying a wand when we saw her spirit, I don't think, and when we burned the bones the wand should heave been in there".  
"That Celtic stuff is everywhere Sam you know that and well she wouldn't have shown you the wand, she wouldn't have given that up, it would have been a prized possession even in death. But you said you shot her with rock salt right?"  
"Yeah Dean did".  
"Well I think" and Bobby reached for a book off a different pile "That you can break the binding power using salt which means the wand should be lying on the floor of that building and since you burned her bones she cant touch it, but the spell remains until the wand is destroyed. Did she try to stop you burning her bones?"  
"No. I was surprised how quietly that went down, she had been fairly active as a spirit, it didn't make sense. But why is she putting such negative spells on people?"  
"Well she was killed in a riot against the gypsy's right? She was helping people with good spells then they up and killed her, how fair is that? Maybe one hundred years of waiting for revenge has helped too".  
"Makes sense. She probably knew a lot of secrets from a few towns you know they were coming to her for help,she would have expected that they would help her during the riots. But they probably said they didn't know her you know out of embarrassment"  
" She was probably trying to get her wand back while you were burning her bones in the hope of throwing a spell at you, it might have been more important to her. It explains Deans reason for sleepwalking, it's his brains way of handling the spell. A bit like stress from a 'medical condition' like you explained your first day here. Just change 'medical condition' with 'harmful spell' and we are on a winner. How much chance is there of someone else picking up the wand?"  
"The building is scheduled for demolition at the end of the year so none".  
"You better hope not because this book says to break the spell when the owner of the wand has departed, the wand must be broken or cut into seven parts."  
"Seven parts?"  
"Seven parts, magic number. And just to be sure each part buried at least a mile apart and one foot deep with an iron plate. Salt wouldn't hurt either. Now that we know what we are dealing with, this book" Bobby handed Sam a small red covered book and opened it to page "has a recipe for a charm bag to make up to protect Dean from the spell a bit. It's kind of the opposite of a hex bag. It won't get rid of the spell but it will make him a bit more helpful on your trip back to get the wand. The ingredients will be in the desk draws." And he pointed to a desk before walking to the door. "I need to grab a few things from downstairs for you. Make up the bag and get packed and I should be ready for you by the time you are ready to hit the road."  
"The spirit oil!" Sam exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"I was wondering why she was up and active after one hundred years. There was spirit oil and kerosene driven into the ground around the grave site."  
"Well I have heard about kerosene being used in certain summoning rituals. Good work, calm them with spirit oil, piss em off with kerosene. What idiot did that?"  
"We thought that someone from the cemetery did it or they had someone come in and do it to make the relocation of the grave sites go smoothly."  
" Amateurs . Should lock em up."  
"That's what we thought".  
"I will be back up in a few minutes, you need help with sleeping beauty?"  
"No I should be ok ,thanks Bobby". Sam quickly made up a charm bag for his brother. When he had finished he hung the bag around Dean's neck and went up and packed their things. It looked like they were moving on.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Oil

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 15 Oil 

An hour later found the boys back on the road going back the way they came, Dean slumped but awake in the passenger seat. On the back seat in a cloth bag was a small silver lined tin and a silver bladed hatchet Bobby felt was needed to cut up the wand. There was also a bunch of small iron plates on the floor in the back. They drove through the day and as much as he wanted to drive through , Sam finally had to stop and rest for the night in a motel before he fell asleep at the wheel. Dean had been more responsive, spending a lot of time yawning but not sleeping nearly as much as he had been, but Sam still didn't think it was a good idea to let Dean drive at all until the hex was lifted.

Sam woke in the middle of the night to the most amazing sight he had seen in a long time. Sam had slept in the other bed that night because Dean's tossing and turning in his sleep had kept him awake until he moved to the other bed, but he handcuffed him just in case. He woke to a noise in the room and turned on the light and found Dean's bed was across the room and the head of the bed was against the slightly opened motel door. Sam stumbled over to the door, his sleepy brain just registering the fact that Dean's underwear was lying on the floor. Sam opened the door slightly more and peeped out and there was Dean standing naked in front of the door in the rain! Dean's head was down and the water was running off his face but he looked to be asleep as he had his eyes closed. Sam was thankful he had cuffed Dean to the bed, there was no telling where he might have ended up, and that it was the middle of the night with no moon out so Dean had not attracted an audience.

Sam pulled Dean into the room by the cuffs, and Dean mumbled his annoyance at being disturbed in the shower. Sam closed and locked the door and pulled the bed back to its rightful place in the room pulling Dean with it. Sam uncuffed Dean and pulled him over to his bag and pulled out the smelling salts Bobby had given to him just in case. Sam swept it under Dean's nose and Dean blinked a few times looking around slowly. Sam looked into Dean's eyes and found them clear and awake. "Hey Dean, You with me?"  
"Yeah Sammy. What happened? I'm all wet."  
"I think you took a sleep shower outside for all the world to see." Sam kept his tone light."You want to have a shower now inside, to warm up?"  
"Only if you'll join me." Dean suddenly aware of his nakedness and a full on erection, he stepped in close to Sam and brushed a kiss to his neck.  
"As long as you keep the naked showers between you and me Dean". Sam, joked a smile on his lips as he bent down and kissed Dean on the nose.  
"Got it Baby, nakedness only for Sammy, I can live with that." Dean pulled Sam into a light hug his erection bumping Sam's hip. Sam gripped the back of Dean's head and pulled him in tight for his tongue to lick over Dean's lips for entry into his luscious mouth. Dean sighed and pushed his hands down Sam's back to the fabric of his boxers and under, his hands smoothing over the globes of Sam's bottom pushing Sam's groin into ground back into Dean with a groan and pulled away from Dean's embrace pulling Dean toward the bathroom by the hand.

Dean stripped Sam of his underwear as Sam leaned over and ran the shower water, Dean kissed and licked at Sam's chest as the water got to temperature then they climbed in, Sam stepping in behind Dean to wrap his arms around his brothers chest. They stayed under the water for a few moments just warming up, Sam kissing and licking Dean's neck, Dean moaning softly under Sam's ministrations. Sam leaned out of the shower for something to use as lube and found a small bottle of baby oil sticking out of his shaving kit on the moved Dean so that he was leaning against the shower wall out of the flow of water and applied some oil to his hands, then smoothed the oil up Dean's back rubbing gently and kneading the muscles in Dean's back as he made his way down toward Dean's bottom._"JesusSammythatsgreatbaby"_ Dean groaned at the feeling of Sam working at his muscles and felt himself relaxing fully into the shower wall. Sam pulled Dean away from the wall slightly so that he was resting on his forearms and applied more oil to his hands this time rubbing Dean's chest from behind with his chest pressed lightly to Dean's back. Dean leaned his head back and angled his head so that he could lick into Sam's mouth as Sam worked his way down Dean's chest over his stomach muscles and down into his groin forming a v with his hands on either side of Dean's erection pushing down under his balls and dragging back up and over Dean's hip bones as he slid his throbbing erection along Dean's bottom crack._"holyfuckshhhgood"_ Dean breathed in Sam's ear.

Sam continued stroking long and gently over Dean hips down past his balls and back up again making Dean's legs quiver and his dick pulse with desire. Sam pushed Dean's legs apart with his foot and pushed one hand between them and stroked down over Dean's bottom to his entrance and slipped an oil slicked finger inside held his arm across Dean's stomach as he slipped his finger in and out, licking and sucking Dean's neck as he worked Dean open. When he slipped another finger in Dean yanked an arm off the wall and wrapped it behind him around Sam's head pulling Sam's face to him to kiss and lick. Sam pulled his fingers from Dean gently and smoothed oil onto his hard erection and pushed into Dean in one quick motion, feeling the tight heat of Dean squeezing him to the point of gasping. Dean stiffened for a moment biting his lower lip in his teeth before thrusting his bottom towards Sam's effectively pushing himself as far down Sam's shaft as he could go. Sam angled his hips forward and pumped into Dean setting a fast pace both hands moving over Dean's tight abdominal muscles again forming the v around Dean's dick down to where he was sheathed in Dean and back loved the feeling of Dean's muscles inside and out as he worked his hands back and forth. "Oh fuck ,that's good Sammy" moaned Dean into Sam's mouth.

Sam's orgasm built fast and he was soon panting just hanging on ready to explode but it felt so good he wanted it to last forever. He moved one hand to Dean's hard throbbing dick and stroked him fast in time with his thrusting, wrist snapping hard and his other hand moving up and down Dean's groin. Sam had to pull his mouth from Dean's and bite down on Dean's shoulder as he came in a wave of white light. As he panted through his aftershocks he was just aware of Dean groaning loudly as he came long and hard in Sam's fist, his voice echoing off the tiled walls. Sam was pulled forward as Dean thumped forward when the arm holding him from the wall gave out and he face planted the tiled wall laughing tiredly.

Sam pulled out of Dean gently and turned him around and drew him to his chest plucking up the soap and washing Dean off quickly. Dean took the soap from Sam and went to wash Sam off but Sam pushed Dean to the doorway of the shower and helped Dean out of the shower handing him a towel off the rail. "I'm ok, I will meet you there in a second". Dean nodded tiredly and dried himself slowly before heading to the bedroom.

When Sam got back to the bedroom Dean was curled up in bed ,his clothes still on the floor from where he had stripped earlier. Sam picked up the clothes quickly and placed them on Dean's bag pulling out the charm bag that was scrunched up in his T shirt. Sam climbed in beside Dean, loving the feel of his naked body next to Dean's as he cuddled up to him. Sam placed the charm bag back around Dean's neck and fell asleep with Dean limbs mixed with his own.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Ride

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 16 Ride

Sam woke slowly the next morning lying on his stomach feeling very relaxed and pressure on his lower back pushing his morning erection into the sheets. As he woke further, he felt warm slick hands knead his back muscles gently and a not so gentle hard on slide between his bottom cheeks. He smiled and tuned his head so see Dean kneeling over his bottom leaning up and massaging his back, he noticed Dean had the charm bag on but it was pushed behind him with the strap showing at his throat. "Now this is a nice way to wake up big brother." He grinned.  
"I don't know where you got this stuff but it's fantastic. Doesn't it feel awesome?"Sam flipped over under Dean and pushed up with his groin his erection pressing against Dean's.  
"Oh yeah it feels great D". Sam beamed up at Dean's smooth body skin still slightly slick from the oil from the night before. The reduced eating over the last few days made Dean's already well cut muscles stick out like crazy and his already impressive six pack looked more like an eight pack this morning. Sam groaned at the sight and pumped his hips to slide against Dean. Dean produced the oil bottle from behind him and opened the top and tipped the bottle up slowly so that drops were falling tortuously out onto Sam's chest and stomach. Sam was entranced by the sight the drops falling on his skin turning him on knowing Dean's warm ,sure hands were about to rub the oil in and he groaned softly as Dean scooted backwards and let drops fall on Sam's dick. Sam's hands came up as if to rub the oil in himself, unable to take any more but Dean capped and dropped the bottle and snatched one of Sam's wrists in each hand before Sam could reach his skin.

Dean smirked as Sam growled low in his throat craning his neck to watch the drops roll slowly down his side. Dean grinned and leaned down to lick across Sam's lips quickly and rub his chin against Sam's cheek before meeting his eyes and bringing his chin down to the oil on Sam's chest. Eyes still on Sam's, Dean dragged his chin slowly through the oil sending sparks down Sam's spine making his breath hitch. With his hands held down and Dean sitting on his legs, Sam could barley move and watched as Dean continued to drag his chin and cheek through the oil down Sam's stomach around his hips and slowly down his throbbing dick. Sam had never thought such a simple act could be so sensual, the light stubble of Dean's chin making the sensation so much more erotic, he was twitching with want for Dean now, wanting him in him rubbing the oil between them. Dean dragged back up Sam's chest and rubbed his chin and cheek over Sam's squeezing another groan from Sam and his need showing as he forced his mouth onto Dean's and pushed his tongue in hungrily. Dean let Sam's wrists go and put one hand on either side of Sam's face and rubbed the oil in making Sam shiver. Dean slid his chest along Sam's as they kissed deeply, Sam's hands coming up to Dean's back and neck to rub and stroke.

Dean pulled away from Sam's mouth with a groan from both of them and traced his oil slick chin over Sam's neck alternating between kissing and rubbing with his chin making Sam groan and drag and hand through Dean's hair. Sam pulled Dean's head up and licked hungrily at Dean's chin and cheeks enjoying the taste of the oil and Dean's taste on his pulled away and sat up slowly rubbing his warm hands along the planes of muscles on Sam's chest hovering over the nipples and navel. Sam pushed his groin up against Dean's as he took in the sight of Dean's body now oil slicked with a light coat of sweat almost making Sam come right then, but Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Dean's hands on him. Dean shifted his weight off Sam's legs so that he was kneeling between Sam's legs and pulled Sam's legs up and smoothed his fingers over Sam's entrance.

Dean slid a well oiled finger in making Sam moan louder his hands going to his own chest to rub through the oil. Dean wrapped his other hand around Sam's erection and stroked slowly as he slipped another finger into Sam opening him wider Sam's tight heat gripping his fingers as he moved them. Sam grabbed the sheet in each hand as Dean inserted another finger and smoothed over Sam's prostate. Sam scrunched his eyes shut and bit his lip between his teeth as he fought the powerful orgasm rippling up his groin. Suddenly the pressure let up as Dean pulled his fingers from Sam and let go of his throbbing dick. Sam opened his eyes his body missing Dean's presence achingly and he felt his body being lifted off the mattress as Dean slipped between him and the mattress. Sam was suddenly lying with his back on Dean's chest, something he had never experienced before and even though he was worried how Dean would cope with his weight he was incredibly turned on being enveloped by Dean's strong embrace."Dean are you sure you can…?" he puffed.  
"I've got you Sammy." Dean interrupted knowing what the question would be. "Just enjoy the ridddee…" Dean trailed off as he pushed his dick up and into Sam in one quick motion.  
"_OhfuckDe_" Sam breathed as the new position took him back to wanting to come before Dean had even started to pump. Dean was suddenly very close to going himself, the tightness of Sam gripping his erection hard, but he wanted to last even for a little while. He kept his body still and stroked his hands down over Sam's hips coming down either side of Sam's hard dick past his balls and down to where he was buried in Sam.

Dean kept the same path up and down Sam's groin pushing Sam onto him; the feeling was almost like he was doing it to himself just with Sam in between his hands and his own body. It was an intense loving feeling and it took the edge off his orgasm for the moment, and Sam was feeling it to judging by the way he bought one hand up and behind him to pull Dean's face up to his so that he could plant sloppy kisses anywhere he could reach. "_SogoodDe_" he panted as he messed his hand through Dean's hair, then placed his other hand down and behind him and behind Dean onto his lower back and started to push down onto Dean's dick wanting Dean to pump into him."_Fuckyessogood_" Dean responded as he started a slow pace still stroking firmly along Sam's groin and down in time to his pumping into Sam. Sam was soon groaning loudly as his impending orgasm quickly built and Dean moved one hand to Sam's throbbing shaft and pumped in time to his thrusts. Dean moaned as Sam's legs stiffened and tangled with Dean's as they pushed against the mattress in an effort to thrust together. Dean sucked, licked and bit Sam's neck hard as they panted hard together, sweat and oil between their body's making the slide add to their now fast pace. Dean felt like he was on fire as the pleasure of his orgasm sweep through him and he arched up as high as he could under Sam and exploded into Sam, Dean's cum and hard pulsing inside him set Sam off and he came in thick spurts yelling Dean's name, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

Sam was the first to move before he had fully calmed down concerned about how much weight he was placing on Dean, he moved to lay next to Dean who curled up to him with an arm across his belly. Sam murmured to Dean as they lay together and once they had calmed down Sam sighed and pulled Dean from the bed to the bathroom for a shower.

TBC

* * *

Hi there -Just taking a quick second to thank everyone for reviewing- If you are having trouble viewing chapters try refreshing your browser- it works for me when I do


	17. Chapter 17 Taken

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 17 Taken

Dean was sleepy as he stood in the shower and let Sam wash him, but once he was out and had the charm bag back around his neck he seemed to perk up a bit and was even smiling softly over the paper at breakfast. "Dean" Sam called softy.  
"Mmm?"  
"That waitress was full on flirting with you dude". Sams voice was more annoyed than amused.  
"What is she blind?" Dean looked up and turned his head to see the girls eyes flick back in his direction as she walked off to place their order, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes ,but it changed to slight hope when she saw Dean watching her. Dean turned back to Sam, a Dean Winchester smirk in place. " Poor girl". Dean looked back at the paper.  
"You gonna make a move?" Sam tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Since they had been together Dean had only flirted to get information out of girls, and he liked it that way, he liked having Dean to himself and was possessive of him when people hit on him.  
"What? No! I just feel sorry for her. She must be blind or stupid." Dean looked up into Sams face, not happy to see a slight pout and frown there.  
"Why?"  
"Surely she can see I'm taken, it's as plain as dog's balls".  
"Taken?"Dean reached down under the table and put his hand on his and Sam's knees which were touching under the table. It was a normal state for them now and Sam didn't even notice it anymore."Oh" he said shyly looking at Dean.  
"Mmm, taken". Dean repeated and quickly licked the pad of his thumb and stretched his arm across the small table to Sam and wiped his thumb softly over a bruise on Sam's neck ghosting his fingers in the nape of Sam's neck .The waitress choose that moment to return with cutlery for the boy's breakfast, and her face went bright red. Dean chuckled to himself as she skittered away his hand brushing Sam's cheek softly as he pulled his hand back. Sam laughed softy but was secretly thrilled at Dean's PDA moment; he hadn't had too many of them yet with Dean and he pressed he knee against Dean's with purpose to show Dean he had enjoyed the moment grinning up at Dean. Dean grinned back at Sam; he loved seeing Sam with a grin much better than his normal breakfast frown.

They were back on the road half an hour later Sam at the wheel, Dean sound asleep in the passenger seat head against the window. Sam left the radio off to let Dean sleep even though, if Dean was the same as he had been lately, he would sleep through anything but Sam enjoyed the quiet, listening to Dean's soft snores as he drove along. He stopped at a roadside diner at lunch for take out sandwiches and woke Dean so he could eat his as they drove along. Sam also produced, to Dean's delight two pieces of pie. Apple for Sam and Blueberry for Dean. Dean watched Sam eat his pie while driving, his tongue reaching out and licking apple sauce off his lips and Dean had felt his mouth drooling just watching Sam.

After they had eaten Dean stayed awake for a short time just staring out the window mulling the last week over in his brain, he was sure going to be happy when the curse was lifted, he had wasted to much time asleep. Time he could have spent with Sam and it wasn't just the sex, Sam was his everything and he enjoyed his company more and more everyday. Dean was even having thoughts of getting a house somewhere with Sam. A base somewhere secure , and maybe even reduce the hunting and spend more time together ,well time to be a little bit normal , as normal as they got. Dean looked over at Sam, a slight frown on his face as he concentrated on the road , he leaned over to the box of tapes at his feet and plucked one out. "Want some tunes Sammy?" he enquired holding up a tape.  
"You alright with that?"  
"Yep, what do you want?"  
"What do I want? It's your car Dean put on what you want."  
"She's _our_ car Sammy and you know the rules driver picks the music…"  
"Shotgun shuts his cakehole…" Sam finished with a grin. "I know ,but I don't mind really".  
"Ok I'll pick." And he pulled the tape out of the case he was holding and placed it in the tape player. '_Yeah right'_ thought Sam as he glanced at Dean, '_he had that tape picked already'._Dean pressed play and there was a few seconds of silence before the music started and Sam almost jerked the wheel in surprise, as 'Death Cab for Cutie', came out of the speakers. Sam looked over at Dean in surprise. "You like?" Dean's eyebrow shot up in question.  
"Yeah, Dean I do but how? And Why?"  
"I saw in your bag you had 'we have the facts and we're voting' or somethin in there and it looked a bit worn out so a grabbed 'The photo album' he read from the cover "when I bought that 'Tool' tape from the all night gas station. Thought you might like it is all." Dean held the tape cover up for Sam and Sam grabbed the cover and Deans hand together and kissed the back of Dean's hand.  
"Thanks Dean". Dean took his hand back but then changed his mind and scooted closer to Sam resting his hand on Sam's leg.  
"No problems babe". Sam was surprised at first but then lay his own hand over Dean's, but nothing surprised Sam more than Dean quietly tapping his other hand on his leg to the music. After a while Dean scooted back to the passenger door and was soon fast asleep. Sam made good time driving through stopping only for gas and snacks to get them there. He wanted to get there and get this curse lifted as soon as he could, even though the bag seemed to be helping Dean he wanted to make sure his brother would be ok.

When they got to the building they crept in looking around the second floor for the wand. Dean finally found it, after an hour of searching, it had rolled under a shelf and he was quite disappointed to see it looked like a branch off a tree with some craving done to make it straighter, and the obvious smooth wear marks from being held, nothing sinister or spectacular about it. He tucked the wand into his inside pocket of his jacket and they went to a motel room for the night. Dean left Sam with the wand after he'd unpacked the car to go grab a pizza from down the street. It just happened to be next to an adult shop and Dean made a quick stop before taking the pizza back to the motel and sharing it with Sam.

After dinner Sam took the empty box outside to the dumpster and returned with a square half inch thick, six inch by six inch, iron plate, the small silver box and the silver bladed hatchet and placed them on the table in front of Dean. Sam handed the wand to Dean and Dean noticed it had six evenly spaced lines drawn on it with what looked like black marker. "I thought you should do this, all the problems it's caused."  
"Thanks Sammy, I'd love to. It's hard to believe they were just random attacks, but it sounds like me to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"Well you, or us, being in the wrong place at the wrong time effectively solved this case. I would never have guessed the spirit part of it if it wasn't for that."  
"I'm just glad it's over. Sleeping all day is a pain in the ass." Dean took the wand and placed it on the plate and took up the hatchet and chopped it into seven equal pieces. When the last piece was chopped he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, instantly sharp and awake. All that was left was to bury the pieces with the iron Bobby had provided. They decided to do it in the morning as the immediate danger was over; the burial side of it was just a precaution. Dean placed the pieces in the silver box threw in some salt and placed it in the bag with the hatchet and iron took the charm bag from around his neck and got up and moved to Sam's lap and gave him a huge hug and kiss. "Thanks Sammy, for getting me out of this. It feels great to be back to normal."  
"Its great having you back Dean, well same Dean just less sleepy."  
"Yes thank god. I'm going to give Bobby a quick call to tell him we have the wand and thank him for his help."  
"Cool, I'm going in for a shower". Dean pulled his phone out as Sam headed for the bathroom. Dean kept the call short and as he closed the phone heard the shower start in the bathroom. He went to his bag and pulled out two thick short candles he had left over from some ritual and lit them and placed them on saucers and put them where he thought the lighting would be most aesthetic. Then he quickly shucked out of his clothes, turned out the lights and grabbed up his shaving bag and headed in to join Sam in the shower.

TBC

* * *

Ok, who cried at the end of episode two?- sobs


	18. Chapter 18 Massage

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 18 Massage

Sam was washing his hair when Dean eased in behind him and put his hands in Sam's hair and took over rubbing the shampoo into his hair. Sam started when he felt Dean's hands in his hair but then reached out and pulled Dean into an embrace as he let his brother wash his hair. Dean pushed Sam gently under the spray and rinsed Sam's hair off before squeezing some conditioner out the bottle before applying it to Sam's hair with his fingertips. Sam leaned down and kissed into Dean's mouth as he stroked the conditioner through his hair, and it felt so good, the fragrance of the conditioner combined with Dean's mild sweat and aftershave. Sam was soon moaning softly into Dean's mouth and rubbing against him, his dick starting to harden against Dean's hip.

By the time Dean had rinsed Sam's hair and washed Sam over with soap, Sam wanted Dean right there in the shower. Just having Deans naked body next to him seemed to turn him into a teenager all the time, he could never get enough. Dean walked Sam to the doorway of the shower and leaned out and grabbed Sam a towel. "I will meet you in bed, don't get dressed."  
"I want my De now". Sam made to move back in the shower. Dean stopped him with a kiss and gently pushed him back.  
"I'm yours Sammy. I will be there in a minute. I have something for you". Sam heard the promise and lust in Dean's voice and leaned back for a kiss.  
"I am yours De, I'll be ready." Sam quickly dried himself and moved to the bedroom only to find it lit by soft candlelight. Sam's breath caught in his throat, Dean had set this up especially for him.

Dean washed quickly and dried himself off. Before he joined Sam he opened his shaving bag and opened a tube he had bought at the adult store earlier that night. He squeezed some of the light green gel out and smoothed it down his hardening dick. He stroked himself until he was nice and hard, then washed his hand off and opened the other tube he had bought. He squeezed some light blue gel onto his left hand and left the room.

Sam was sitting on the bed with his legs over the side and his arms back on the bed. He looked great the in candlelight Dean decided, and by the look in Sam's eyes he liked the candle idea a lot. Dean kneeled in front of Sam, knees on the carpet so that his eyes were level with Sam's. Dean reached out with his left hand and caught Sam's dick up and said lightly "You don't look ready for me Sammy" and rubbed the gel up and down Sam's shaft. Sam started to look down, thinking he sure _felt_ ready, but Dean was kissing into his mouth tilting his jaw up with his right hand. Sam's dick twitched in Dean's hand as Sam realized Dean was using lube on him to make him slide so fantastically through his fingers.

Dean broke the kiss and looked into Sam's face "I have something for you Sammy" he breathed.  
"What?" Sam croaked. Dean stood and his engorged dick was level Sam's mouth and Sam needed no invitation as he grabbed the bottom of the shaft with one hand and swallowed Dean down with one quick Sam's mouth was at the bottom of Dean's dick he noticed the smell and taste. '_Is that apple_?' he thought. It was, and it tasted great what a turn on , he was suddenly sucking and licking Dean's shaft as fast and as hard as he could both hands going to Deans bottom cheeks to push Dean further in. Dean wiped his left hand clean of lube on his stomach then captured hold of Sam's head carding his hands through Sam's damp hair as he sucked him off. Dean was turned on something fierce that he had got Sam so excited; Sam was sucking and almost biting Dean in his haste to get Dean off. And taste the lube, Dean knew. Dean was very quickly moaning and pulling at Sam's hair and pumping into his mouth.  
"Sammy" he warned before he was shooting down Sam's throat. Sam sucked him dry then released him with a small pop, looking up at Dean in amazement.  
"That was so hot Dean. Apple?'  
"Yeah, my turn." and Dean pulled Sam up and he sat and pulled Sam to him and sucked Sam's dick into his mouth with the sexy taste of blueberry lube. Dean stroked Sam's bottom with one hand and cupped his balls and roamed around his entrance as he sucked Sam deep. "_FuckDeansogood" _Sam was soon shaking and moaning his dick throbbing as Dean swirled his tongue around the head as he stroked up and down faster and faster. Sam barely had his hands on Dean's head gripping hard before he grunted hard and came deep down Dean's throat. Once Dean had sucked Sam dry he pulled him down with him on the bed.

They lay together as they caught their breath. "That was great De, worth the wait thanks."  
"Actually, I'm not finished" Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean put an arm down beside the bed and pulled up a new bottle of oil and showed it to Sam, this time 'sensual massage oil.'  
"Oh fuck" groaned Sam.  
"How about a massage first?' Dean said with a cocky grin. "You've been driving all day, baby must be tense." Dean cooed as he flipped Sam over onto his could only groan in reply, having Deans warm, strong hands all over him would be heaven.

The oil smelled great, some herbs he thought he recognized maybe Frankincense? and some he didn't and slightly musky. Dean's hands were sure and warm, kneading the muscles in all the right places. Almost like Dean knew the sore parts and the good parts, and in a way he guessed he did. Dean knew him like he knew Dean.

Dean's thumbs worked the back of Sam's neck and he felt himself sink into the mattress, he relaxed that much at the touch. Dean moved to Sam's shoulders his thumbs working the deltoid muscles enjoying the feel of them under his skin with the friction of the oil. Once Sam's shoulders felt floppy and relaxed, Dean used his knuckles to work the upper spine, pushing and pulling the knots out and using the tips of his fingers on the teres muscles over the shoulder blades. Dean had never massaged anyone before or taken a course or even looked it up in a book or on the Internet, in fact the only massage he himself had ever had is the other night in the shower so Dean doesn't know if he is doing it right but figures Sam will let him know if it hurts or feels wrong. But Sam sounds a million miles away from that now, he is making small groans and growls at the back of his throat and his breathing is slow and relaxed so Dean continues his work.

Dean set to work on Sam's lower back working the spine then fanning his fingers smoothly over the latissimus dorsi earning a shiver from Sam when he works close to his sides. Dean moves lower to the group of muscles at the hip feeling the tension slip away as he gently kneads the muscles. Dean pushes himself back on Sam's legs and goes to work on Sam's bottom, enjoying the feeling of Sam's tight muscles as he groans and pushes his hips into the mattress. Dean works lower and uses sure long strokes over the adductor muscles and other muscles of Sam's long thighs. Dean doesn't stop his long downward strokes until he is rubbing the soles of Sam's feet with his thumbs.

Dean moved to Sam's side and flipped him over onto his back gently and went back to his feet and started where he left off and moved up Sam's legs with long sure strokes. Dean worked the long muscles of Sam's thighs admiring the leanness and strength lying waiting to be used, massaging with his fingertips in between the muscles. He moves his fingers across and down between Sam's legs across his brother's inner thighs lightly, stroking over the sensitive tendons sending shivers up Sam's body causing him to moan to the touch.

Dean smoothed over Sam's lower abdominals using his thumbs on the planes of his hip bones and finishing the area with sure strokes that form the v down to Sam's groin he is so fond of. Dean drips oil onto Sam's chest slowly and uses his fingertips extra lightly to smooth over Sam's defined pecs and down over his ribs and six pack rubbing each muscle with light fingers enjoying the feeling of Sam's strong cut muscles. Dean adjusts his hips over Sam's and picks up Sam's left arm and smooth's down the length plying the biceps with his fingertips ,then moves to do the same with the right. Dean finishes by smoothing the muscles around Sam's neck and Sam is looking up at him as he rubs his neck and collarbone. "God De that was fucking amazing" he states in barely a whisper. Dean leaned down and kissed deeply into Sam's mouth, dicks rubbing together ,Sam pushing up enjoying the hardness against his. Sam knows what would be the perfect finish to the rub, but before he can get the words out Dean is sitting up stroking Sam's erection in his oily hands and Sam moaned and closed his eyes. Dean has read him like a book.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Blueberry

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 19 Blueberry

Dean took in Sam's lean oily body as his hand stroked Sam's dick to full hardness. He leaned forward slightly and moved his other hand around his own back down his backside to his entrance and pushed a finger in to prepare himself for Sam. Sam started to rock his hips up in time with Dean pumping his hard shaft, his eyes still closed just enjoying the feeling as Dean stretched himself wider by adding another finger. Dean felt Sam start to throb under his hand and pulled his fingers out of himself as he pushed his hips up so that Sam's dick slid up his crack. Sam moaned at the feeling and wasn't prepared when he was suddenly balls deep in Dean. He almost came when he opened his eyes to see Dean sitting up looking down at Sam, some of the oil from Sam on his skin, fully sheathed in Sam and panting as his hands stroked Sam's chest and down his stomach to his groin in fast motions.

"_OhfuckSammybabylookatyou_." Dean groaned taking in the sight of Sam as his hands moved over him."Look at _you_ De, I can see me in you, holy crap" Sam nearly fell apart when Dean used his knees to push himself off the bed and slightly forward moving up and down Sam's dick. Sam lifted his shoulders off the bed and leaned forward and took Deans pulsing dick in his large hand and pumped Dean in time with his thrusts. Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam with big open mouth kisses which Sam returned desperately. Sam's thrusting got quicker and Dean pushed his hips down hard as his breathing quickened and they were soon panting hard and moaning each others names as they came together. Dean collapsed forward onto Sam and they hit the mattress together laughing softly into each others shoulders. "Man that was the best massage I've ever had, and the candles were a great idea,very sexy." breathed Sam into Dean's shoulder. "You're so good with your hands you know that?"  
"Well I did steal the candle idea from a movie, but if you ever need a massage just let me know. I can throw in the sex in for free." Dean gave Sam a cocky grin before he pulled slowly off Sam and moved to get cloths to clean them up.

As they lay together edging toward sleep Sam had to ask "Apple, Dean. What was yours?" Dean pulled out of Sam's embrace laughing softly at his groan and trotted to the bathroom and came back with two tubes. He placed a green one in Sam's hand so he could see it for himself then opened the other tube and placed some of the blue gel on his tongue and leaned into Sam and plunged his tongue into Sam's mouth when he opened up with wide eyes. They kissed passionately until Sam licked the taste from Dean's mouth and Dean licked it from Sam's."Blueberry?"  
"Blueberry. There was a sex shop next to the pizza place tonight so I wandered in like I'd been to a million of them. I had an idea they sold the oil, then I saw the lubes and had to get them, that pie we had today got me thinking."  
"Wow, you just wandered in and bought these for us?" Sam didn't think he would have the courage, but maybe now he would.  
"It was worth it, the look on your face when you tasted that apple stuff, very hot."  
"Actually the blueberry is nice as well. Are there many other flavors?"  
"Lots. We may have to try them all."  
"I'm so up for that. Thanks De"  
"Hey, I got the idea from you and that oil you used the other day babe. Where did that come from?"  
"When we stayed in that more expensive motel about a month ago, it came with a complementary gift basket. Remember the nuts?" Dean nodded."I just took the oil and soap that we didn't use, thought it might come in handy." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head as he snuggled down to sleep.  
"See that there Sammy is why you're the smart one."  
"If I'm the smart one you're the sexy one". Dean had no reply just snuggled Sam closer and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Dean woke to the sensual feel of Sam's tongue licking his neck, he had Dean wrapped up tight in his arms, one of Deans legs were draped over Sam's hip and Sam had his hand between Deans legs, a finger teasing his entrance. Dean groaned at the pleasure and Sam was spurred on to push the lubed finger into Dean. Deans opened his eyes and looked into Sam's wide loving eyes. "Morning D" he breathed.  
"Sammy, starting without me" he complained without much hurt in his voice.  
"You'll just have to catch up, babe" Sam challenged in his ear, a tube of lube pressed into his hand. Dean opened the lid and squeezed some on his fingers and pushed his hand between them to circle both their dicks in one and stroked the lube into them and threaded his other hand down and around so that he was smoothing lube over Sam's entrance with a finger. "God you catch up fast…" Sam broke off with a hitch as Dean's finger pushed into him. Dean gave Sam and evil grin before licking his way into Sam's mouth. They worked each other open muscles gripping fingers as they smoothed in and out and Dean worked down their shafts working the lube and pre come down and around as they started to throb against each other. Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean with a gasp, his orgasm already throbbing for release. He lay on his back and pulled Dean on top of him face up and circled his arms around Dean's chest. Dean moved a hand down and guided Sam's dick to his entrance his legs wide and stroked it over his entrance to show Sam he was ready. Sam moved a hand down to Dean's hip and pushed up with his hips as Dean pushed down and Sam was fully sheathed in Dean.

They lay panting allowing Dean time to relax and adjust to Sam's throbbing length inside him. Sam moved his hands down and stroked down Deans chest and stomach, hands forming a v as they moved past Deans engorged dick to where his dick entered Dean. Sam stroked Dean with long strokes pushing Dean gently down into his groin as he did. Dean relaxed under Sam's loving strokes and let his arms and legs hang wide like he was doing a star jump. "God damn I love you De , look at you hanging all lose for me."  
"Love you too babe, you feel like a friggin tree this morning."  
"I've been aching for you De".

Then Sam started to pump slowly into Dean, Dean felt Sam's length move slickly in and out of him and the feeling was intensified when Sam hit his prostate slowly every other stroke. Sam could feel Dean's orgasm building with the tightening of the muscles around his dick and soon he is quivering with his need to come, the heavy feeling in his groin setting it on fire with desire. But he wanted to go with Dean so he moved his hand to Dean's shaft and jerked him off with snaps of his wrist as he panted Dean's name into his neck. Dean fisted the sheet in an effort to push down onto Sam's dick as he neared his own orgasm feeling Sam's hot throbbing heat banging into him pushing him closer with every stroke. Their legs tangled as they pounded harder Sam jerking his hips up as hard as he ever has. Sam laved the sweaty skin of Dean's neck with his tongue and then bit down hard as his orgasm blindsided him and his body went stiff as he exploded into Dean with wave after wave of pleasure hitting him hard. He barely registered Dean's scream mixed with his own as he exploded into and over Sam's hand and over his belly. When Dean was finally able to move he slid off Sam and collapsed on the bed next to him. Both boys lay panting for some time, Dean curled up on his side one arm over Sam's belly, Sam's hand on Dean's hand on his chest.

"That was unbelievable babe, just when I think it can't get any better you manage to top it". Sam has used the endearment for the second time and Dean hasn't knocked him back.  
"_We_ manage to top it Sammy, there are two of us. But you're right I can't imagine what will top that. But I will try." He laughed as he got up and headed for the shower pulling Sam behind him.

TBConcluded

* * *

Yeah! one more chapter and its done-Thanks to all who reviewed and left constructive criticism- much appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20 Marked

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 20 Marked

Once they were dressed and ready to go Sam had go back and find Dean as he seemed to have lost him, but finds him in the bathroom adjusting his collar of his shirt looking in the mirror."Are you ok Dean?"  
"Yeah Sammy, I'm good."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Checking out the hickey you gave me."  
"Sorry Dean, I..." Before Sam can finish Dean is kissing him deep, arms around him in a huge hug.  
"Don't say sorry Sammy. I love it, it's hot. I just never had one out where people could see before."  
"I didn't mean to Dean". Sam realizes Dean is right he has never seen one on Dean uncovered out in the open and is worried Dean is really upset with him but trying to hide it.  
"Don't be upset Sammy. I like you marking me, lets me know I'm yours, babe. Anyway why should I be the only one that can do it? It's hardly fair." Dean lowers his collar on that side as if to show it off.  
"You're sure you're ok with it?"  
"More than ok Sammy, I may spend the day looking in the mirror. Beside if it will keep those waitresses from flirting it can't be bad hey?" Dean is smiling and happy as he puts an arm around Sam's waist as they head out to the car.

They spent the next few hours burying the pieces of the wand, in areas of disuse like open paddocks and forest areas. They finally buried the last piece in a lonely area of forest miles from anywhere and Dean tapped the ground down with the shovel. "I'm glad that's over. How about a break?" Sam handed Dean his jacket.  
"See you are the smart one" Dean teased as he pulled on his jacket. "But no sleeping, well only together." He grabbed the shovel back up in one hand and held Sam's hand with the other walking through the scrub until they got back to the Impala parked on the dirt track. As they neared the front of the car the sun struck the bumper and Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Dean frowned and released Sam's hand to squat in front of his baby's front bumper. "What the hell, Sam?"

The End.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those that just came along for the ride.

DJ 3 anyone?


End file.
